


Come Together, Come Forever

by killajokejosie



Series: The Mad Adventures of Justice Serving Parental People [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Barry, Alpha Dick, Alpha Laurel, Alpha Roy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Batcave, Beta Cisco, Beta Thea, Bottom Oliver, Breaking Up & Making Up, Death, Destruction, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/F, F/M, Fear, Fights, Fluff, Hate, Justice, Love, M/M, Metahumans, Mpreg, Multiple Relationships, Music, Olivarry, Omega Felicity, Omega Oliver, Omega Ray, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Search for a Cure, Sex, Top Barry, We have a bat, Writing on Skin, baseball bat, damage, league without the league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of a city's destruction, the happy Allen family gets recruited into a detective's master plot to take what he believes to be the main cause of the all of the damage. Should be able to go as planned, but with a baby on the way and a skin condition to treat, that obviously was not going to be the case. </p><p>(Can be read as a standalone from the first part of the series, but the last chapter of it does set up the premise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shall We Begin?

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up readers: there will be lots of cameos. Just because the character is used in one or two chapters does not mean that they are going to make a lasting impact of be a main part of the storyline. I pretty much have it limited down to seven main people to keep it simple. BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS THERE ARE LOTS OF NERDLY WONDERFUL CAMEOS FROM JL MEMBERS AND SUCH!

Gotham was bleak. The buildings were grey, the skies were grey, and the people wore mostly grey. It was also raining, to boot, and despite what the weather said there seemed to be no sign of it actually stopping. 

It had been three days.

"In no less than twenty four hours we will be continuing our recruitment process. I am sending you out to get this one. He and I do not exactly see eye to eye, but that does not change the fact that he is essential to our operation."

Barry yanked the hood of his suit off. "That should go smashingly well, everyone who sees me takes one look at me and cowers in fear, I look like a zombie,"

Bruce shook his head. "The way that you look is irrelevant when you are wearing a mask. I still need you to do this. Besides, looks do fade, Barry, you won't be a fresh faced alpha forever."

"Well, that is easy for you to say, Mr. Wayne, you are gorgeous as hell and built to boot. You also don't have to deal with whatever is going on with my patchy mcpatchness skin disease." 

"Thank you, but that still isn't changing things." Bruce said, handing Barry a file with information. 

Barry opened the file and thumbed through the papers. "Coast City. Jordan, Hal. Works for Ferris Air. What is his skill? What does he do?"

"He is a Lantern,"

"What is a Lantern?"

"I forget that you have limited knowledge of the world outside of your Central City. You should have seen the map light up when that particle accelerator exploded at S.T.A.R Labs. I knew that something was going to come from it. That was you. You know what, when you find Mr. Jordan, ask him to explain the Lantern Corps to you. It will be much more interesting if that bumbling fool has a run at it."

"Can he run?"

Bruce sighed. "I'm actually regretting my decision. Leave. Now. Before I change my mind."

"When I come back will you let me see the Batcave?" Barry asked.

"Leave!"

***

"I hate this!" Oliver shouted, slamming both of his fists into the wall. "I hate this! I hate this! I hate this!"

Thea put a hand on her brother's back, trying her best to calm him down. "Ollie, I am all for getting out your anger, but it is probably not the best option as far as things go. You don't need to be stressed, it isn't good for the baby."

Oliver groaned. "The baby...fucking baby..."

Laurel's eyes widened. She was not getting involved. She picked her mask off the table and prepared to meet up with Bruce for a weapons fitting. 

Bruce's butler came into the room with a tray of various foods and beverages. "Master Bruce has requested that you keep up your strength and start on a healthy diet for your unborn child,"

Oliver made a horrid noise, practically throwing himself down into a chair with his arms crossed. 

"Very well then, I will just leave this here," Alfred said before walking out of the room.

"You know that I would love to stay with you here, but I have to join Laurel," Thea told him.

He looked up at her. "There is a threat to the world, one that I want nothing more than to help stop, yet I've been grounded because Barry, who up until this point had lost the ability to function or use his powers, knocked me up."

"He did give you the option to stay in Starling with Ray and Felicity. You tried to turn your daughters into bargaining chips so that you would be allowed to fight. I'm really not sure what you want here."

"I could not stay in Starling," Oliver huffed. "There is no way I am leaving my husband alone with...oh my god I am being just as jealous as he was with Dick...dammit!"

"Isn't it a little early in your pregnancy for you to be acting this crazy?" Thea asked.

"WHAT!? CRAZY!? Call me crazy again!? See what happens!" Oliver shouted.

"You can't kill me, Ollie. I am your only sister. I might be the only other person in the room right now and no one would be able to hear me scream if you did, but you would feel really bad afterwards and you know it. Please don't hurt me."

Oliver reached for the tray and grabbed a piece of an apple. "Whatever, go get weapons from SuperBruce,"

Two gloved hands pressed down on his shoulders. "He prefers Batman, actually, and he probably would not take to kindly to hearing that word paired up with his name,"

Oliver turned his head to the side to see Barry. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes,"

Barry came around the side of the chair. "Uh, I'm actually probably a sight that makes eyes sore, ha, I'm an eyesore."

"Interesting, I happen to still find you as handsome as ever,"

"Thanks, but you are my husband so I sort of expect you to say things like that. This rash of mine has traveled up to my hairline. I'm kinda waiting for it to get my eyes and render me blind or something fantastically ridiculous like that. I am supposed to be leaving right now, but I had to see you first." Barry explained.

"Leaving? Isn't everyone leaving?"

"Well, kinda, but I have been sent on a recruitment mission. Headed to Coast City to meet with or track down, rather, a Hal Jordan."

"By yourself?" Oliver said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I will be okay. I'm usually alright and my speed is halfway decent."

"As long as he is not another omega I will be just fine,"

"Why?"

"I'm already comparing myself to eternally hot billionaire SuperBruce, I do not need another one. I can't compete when I'm pregnant."

Barry furrowed his brow. "Really? Really? Is that a serious thing? Because I'm mated to you, married to you, have children with you, expecting a child with you, think that you are the most beautiful man on this damn planet...what is your problem?"

Thea, who was still standing on the other side of the room. "Extra hormones, like worse than last time,"

"Yay...I'm so excited," Barry muttered.

Oliver slugged him in his good arm. "All of you leave me in peace, or else,"

***

"So, this is where you keep everything, nice, better than ours," Laurel chuckled, running her fingers along the glass case that contained a red suit with an R on it. It made her think of Roy. 

"It is, base of operations for me," Bruce told her very simply, hitting a button on the wall that revealed a large amount of high tech weaponry. He quickly walked over to the smaller grappling guns, holding one out to Laurel. 

"Why won't you allow Barry down here?" She asked.

"I will, perhaps, eventually. Right now, I do not care for someone with his type of alpha scent to be in my sanctuary. It is unsettling being too close to him, despite that I need him for this operation."

"I'm an alpha," Laurel began. "Aren't you an alpha?"

"I am well aware that you are an alpha, I've been able to smell you since we first came into contact. You have not been able to smell me because of my suit. It blocks the omega scent rather well. I made sure it did for my safety. Mr. Allen, has an entirely unique scent that I have not came across before. I do not know if it is because he is mated and married, or if it has something to do with his skin condition, but I can barely stand it. I have a heightened sense of smell, an ability, if you will, that came from being exposed to a gaseous substance that should have killed me."

Laurel looked down at her feet. "I don't smell like a mated alpha because I am with a beta,"

"Precisely, however, I would not worry about such things right now. We have much work to do."

"If it makes a difference, now that you are not in your suit, you smell better than any omega I've ever scented," She caught herself admiring his facial structure. 

Bruce's lips parted. He was going to say something just as Thea stepped out of the elevator to join them.

"Did you miss me?" Thea asked, presumably both of them.

"Ah, so nice of you to finally join us, I was growing worried," Bruce said the moment he was able to make a sound.

"Laurel," Thea's eyes were glued to her wife's. "You look frazzled, sweaty, are you okay?"

Laurel looked to Bruce for some sort of diversion. His powerful gaze only made things worse.  

***

Barry pulled his sleeve up, examining his bare skin. He tried to quickly decide if he was going to approach Hal Jordan in his suit or in street clothes. He had to act fast, he didn't have a large window of opportunity, and Bruce was expecting him back as soon as physically possible.

He thought back to the week before this had all happened. If Felicity had not been in his home, he would not have needed to replace the sliding glass door and he wouldn't be going on missions for the six foot four bat. She literally could have been blamed for getting them all into this mess. Unless, of course, Bruce had really intended to find Oliver, not Felicity, in which case it was Oliver's fault and would have taken more of an effort to be avoided. 

He decided on street clothes. It wasn't the best choice, but he figured that he was going to look like a crazy person if he walked up to the man dressed as the Flash. 

"Alright, Barry," He said to himself. "You don't look that bad, your still you, you can do this," 

He walked up to the man he had identified as the Lantern. He even spotted the green ring on his hand, something he needed to confirm to be sure.

He tapped him on the shoulder. The man quickly spun around to face him. He was taken aback by Barry's skin condition, but relaxed in his expression quickly. "What can I do for you?"

"Hal Jordan? I'm right, right? You are Hal Jordan?" Barry asked, fumbled, really, but that was not the point.

"That is my name, who is askin'?" 

"Well, me, my name is Barry Allen, and I am wondering if you might be able to talk somewhere privately,"

Hal glanced around. "If this has anything to do with you know who then I'm out,"

"It does, but could you at least hear me out? This incredibly attractive skin situation that I'm rocking is not fun, nor pretty, and he won't help me unless I get you to come back to the super, secret lair that he won't allow me into."

"You're kidding?"

"Wish I was, sort of,"

Hal nodded. "Okay, I will meet you by my car in fifteen minutes. I'll give you a hint, the car is not green."


	2. A Little Light Weight Lip Service to Get Me Through the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on the good ship distracted, this was the struggle....
> 
> Also, if Hal seems a little annoying, it is because I have a very specific actor and personality in mind for him...and the role that the actor in my headcanon currently plays is kinda...lovably annoying.
> 
> *Note: I'm not talking about Ryan...

Barry walked around the large employee parking lot of Ferris Air, mostly wandering. He figured that he would stumble upon Hal eventually if he just kept moving. He also made an effort to avoid the green cars on account of what Hal said. Which would have made more sense, except for the fact that there was only one green car. Emerald, to be more specific. 

Didn't exactly make things any better when he watched Hal from thirty feet away unlock that damn green vehicle. 

Good thing for him, he had some of his speed. He caught up to the man, tapping on his shoulder in the same way that he did before. 

Hal spun around in shock. "Oh dear god, why are you so fast?"

Barry bowed. "Ever heard of the Flash?"

Hal's bright blue-green eyes widened, a sort of excitement coming across his face. "You're kidding, right? You have to be kidding. There is no way that you are not. Is Bats pranking me?"

Barry shook his head. "I'm not kidding, my powers are a little weakened right now because of what is going on with my skin. I don't know how exactly those things are related, but they are. There are no pranks involved. If you don't mind me asking, why do the two of you not get along?"

"The man considers me a lower class of superhero. Because I'm a beta. You will notice really fast that there are not really any heroes that are meta who are beta. The meta heroes are almost all alpha, the vigilante types have almost all been omega. It is a trend. Having someone who breaks the mold sets the old man off. Part of his omega annoyance, I suppose. The Lantern Corps chose me over an omega, and I have no legitimate powers. Part of me just thinks he is a bit cranky since he has never had a bond mate. One more reason I'm glad I'm a beta. My god, I could not be more glad." Hal explained.

"I'm a little new to all of this, what is a Lantern, I mean, I know that you are the Green Lantern. I don't exactly know what that means, though. Care to fill me in?"

"This ring I wear, it is not just for show. It is the way that my powers work. I say a little thing, do a little thing, and then anything I can practically imagine appears before me, in green, to use against the villain or villainess I am battling. It really is not all that interesting. I'm kinda like a galactic police officer though. I protect the galaxy from the crazies. I missed an opportunity with the Bat, seeing as to he has been Batshit crazy since I was in the Air Force. But, I let it slide because he technically does more good than actual harm. Now, the big blue..."

Barry held a hand up, stopping Hal from talking. "As much as I want to hear more, and I really do, I am on a time limit. The said Bat, wants you at the cave. My husband is also probably worried since he is a hormonal mess. I'll make sure you meet him, the two of you have a lot in common, including a color scheme."

"How do you know we have a lot in common?" Hal glared.

"Because I'm married to that one, I know him pretty damn well, and you even echo him in body language. He also has a disdain towards people who have no boundaries and are crazy, although, you might say that he is crazy because he has no boundaries and is crazy. I'm rambling. Anyways, one last thing before we head out, how did you know that I was here because of Bruce?"

"Let's just say I heard it through the grapevine that he was getting the band back together, and that he had a few young pups to join in. Apparently, we are going for the new and improved version of the group that did not exactly work out so well the last time. I also want to point out...I never told you that I was going with you, stop making assumptions."

"Are you going with me?"

Hal sighed, taking a quick look around the parking lot. "Yes, got nothin' better to do,"

***

"Here," Barry announced, gesturing towards the man behind him. "I've brought you a gift,"

Bruce spun his computer chair around to face them. "Well, well, Mr. Jordan, so nice of you to join us,"

"I'm here, okay, but only because I don't feel like standing back and watching those freaks destroy the rest of the planet. And, you know that they are going to get the rest of the states first, we are the easiest. Besides, you wanted me here, must have missed me a whole lot to sink to my level, even though you sent this red skinned fellow to fetch me. Would you fix this poor kid, already? He's itchy and seems to be under the impression that you have a treatment plan for him." Hal's voice was dry and sarcastic, undertones of smugness that couldn't be avoided sticking through on every word. 

"I am developing something, I assure you, but I am not exactly prepared to subject Mr. Allen to any tests before I know if it will even work. This is science, something that you must not fully understand."

Barry groaned. "Would you two just fuck already? I can't take the tension."

"Ew, don't make me regret eating Mexican for lunch," Hal shuddered.

"I would never, and it has to do with more than just his astonishingly awful attitude and lack of people skills," Bruce snarled, spinning his chair back towards his computer. "Go find something else to do until I am ready, Mr. Jordan. As for you, Mr. Allen, I believe you are needed in the guest suite."

Barry shrugged. "That's it? Okay, Hal, you can come with me, pretty sure the people in there might actually like talking to you."

***

Hal followed Barry into the set of rooms on the other side of the large manor. Thea, Laurel, Dick, and Oliver were all sitting in an almost terrifying silence. 

The Green Lantern clapped his hands together to get their attention. "Well hello, party people!"

Oliver looked up with a surprised look on his face. He sat the book he was reading down on the end table and stood. "I"m confused, are you the one that Bruce sent Barry for?"

Hal nodded. "Absolutely, you must be the husband. I make that assumption because I already know Dickieboy over there. Little birds grow up so fast. I reckon he is allowed to play with the adults these days."

"That's right," Dick said with his hand on his forehead. "Now I remember why Bruce tried to kill you, you never shut up."

"Did I hurt the wittle Robin?" 

"It's Nightwing, you moron, you already know that."

"But it has been so long since Bats took a ward, when will we see another boy in red and green tights following behind legs for days in gray tights?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "STAAAAP!" 

"Perhaps, what I said back at Ferris was wrong," Barry said under his breath. 

"I'm a fast talker, that's no lie, but I only do it to torment those who can't realize I am just as good, or better than them. I hate being counted as an underdog because I can't get pregnant, nor can I impregnate all the people." Hal shot back, hearing Barry's words loud and clear.

"A beta? Wow, I like him better already." Oliver chuckled. 

Hal held out his hand in proper greeting. "Yes, a beta. My name is Harold Jordan, Hal for short and for preference. It is a pleasure to meet you, believe me. All I know you by is Barry's husband and omegan male so far, I hope that you will kindly fill me in."

"The pleasure is mine. You have quite the impressive handshake for a beta." Oliver spit out before really thinking about the offense his comment could cause. Hal was a tall, muscular man, rivaling the build of Bruce, but that didn't mean he wasn't sensitive about gender topics. "Sorry,"

"No worries, I am a beta, I know what that means. Air Force toughened me up. Less than an alpha, but more than an omega. Speaking of which, you have quite the impressive handshake for an omega who has still not told me what their name is."

"Oliver Queen-Allen," 

"And what do you do? I figured it was some sort of masked worked based on what your nice husband told me earlier."

"Green Arrow, or Arrow,"

"Rebranding crisis?" Hal asked.

Oliver put his thumb and index finger roughly an inch apart. "Just a little,"

"I understand, once I was yellow, but I swear it was just a phase," Hal laughed. 

"A Green Lantern of earth from the Lantern Corps, Bruce must be pulling out all the stops on this fight," Oliver said, sitting back down and grabbing an apple. 

"Wait, how did you know all of that?" Barry asked.

"Read the file you left on the back of my chair,"

Laurel was still sweating profusely. She couldn't even bare to be within close proximity of anyone in the room. She pulled her knees to her chest and stared up at the ceiling. The other alphas in the room were destroying her ability to smell and the touch of Thea made her ache. 

The other people in the room, particularly Oliver and Thea, were beginning to notice that she was acting strange. Especially when she didn't even attempt to introduce herself to Hal after Thea did. 

Bruce walked into the room a moment later. Laurel's back stiffened and her sweat ran cold. It didn't help that he was dressed in a fine, form fitting suit. She couldn't allow this to happen. Though she was pretty sure that any omega could have caused it. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, should you wish for a little bit of excitement this evening, I have arranged for us to dine at the finest restaurant in Gotham with hopes of collecting on a debt that will also help round out are team before we head into Metropolis." Bruce announced to the small group, his voice just another one of the things that made him a respectable leader, in or out of the cowl.

"Sounds wonderful, are you sure you want all of us to come?" Dick asked.

"If you are referring to Mr. Jordan, yes, I want everyone to attend this event. She will know we mean business."

Hal nudged Barry. "He's talking about the amazonian princess,"

"Amazonian what?" 

Hal chuckled. "Just wait, you'll get it in a bit,"

"Ah,"

"Woo-eee! Are we gettin' new instruments too?" Hal asked Bruce.

Bruce ignored the beta. "I expect all of you to be dressed properly for the occasion, the car will be waiting out front in less than an hour," He said before leaving the room. 

Laurel felt a shiver down her spine. "I'm sitting this one out,"

Thea shook her head. "No, baby, you can't, it is going to be so much fun. We are in Gotham, we are going to a glamorous part of it, c'mon, it will be great."

"Why can't I say no to you?" Laurel leaned her head against Thea's shoulder.

"Because you love me,"

Laurel hoped that was enough to keep her from doing anything stupid. 


	3. Any Old Time You Keep Me Waiting

It was clear that Bruce was regretting bringing out the entire gang for an outing. Anyone could have figured that out just by looking at him. The constant shaking of his head and very obvious palm against his forehead made that much more certain.

There wasn't any turning back now. 

The hostess at the restaurant took the large group to a private table in the very back. It paid to be associating with omega billionaire Bruce Wayne. The place made Oliver miss the privileges of money, despite not caring about lacking his. 

"Brucey, where is the beautiful double W?" Hal asked, making a gesture with his hands that glorified the woman's shape. 

Bruce rose an eyebrow up at the Lantern. "Are we going to start already? If you are going to act like a child in my presence, I can treat you like one. I will arrange for you to sit in the car while the rest of us enjoy each other's company and negotiate our terms with the woman to which you refer."

"Fine, I'll sit down and be a good boy," Hal mumbled.

"Thank you, your cooperation is expected and appreciated," 

"You know, I like you better with your mask on. I know it sounds crazy, but I think you might actually be less of an asshole that way." Hal muttered under his breath.

Bruce's eyes grew wide, fire brewing inside of them. 

Laurel quickly stepped between the two men, grabbing a hold of Bruce's hands to keep him from entering into a physical altercation with the somewhat annoying man in front of him. 

This time Bruce felt the sparks of Laurel's strange temperature when she made contact with his skin.

He swallowed hard, pretending that he didn't notice what was going on.

Everyone took their seats according to where Bruce had wanted. There was still one seat open. Presumably for the unnamed guest that Hal had several names for. At this point, no one could keep up.

"Good evening, Mr. Wayne, how have you been these past few months? Have you spoken to..." A beautiful woman with a gorgeous gold dress on said as she entered, cut off before she could finish.

"If we are talking about the same person, the answer is no, from there we will drop it,"

She smiled wickedly. "You know, you cannot avoid it forever. You will have to speak with him, eventually."

"Eventually is not now," Bruce mumbled. "Are you in?"

She nodded. "I wouldn't miss it,"

"Good," Bruce stood up and pulled the chair out for the woman. "My friends, for those of you who do not know, this is Diana Prince,"

"A pleasure to see those I know, and to meet those that I do not,"

"From the right you will see Thea Lance, Laurel Lance, Oliver Queen-Allen, Barry Allen, and Richard Grayson who you may have met previously if I am correct. Of course, you are familiar with Mr. Jordan."

"Yes, although I am surprised to see him here," Diana chuckled, tucking a loose strand of dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Everyone has all of the faith in me, apparently. I am enjoying this. Immensely. Truly the most beautiful day of my life." Hal said snarkily. "Also, if we are going to involve 'you-know-who', geez, feel like we are playing in some Harry Potter business with this 'He who must not be named,' nonsense, can I be the one that has to go find him? If you or Diana goes, who knows how long it will be before you come back. Remember last time?"

Bruce took a deep breath. He was seconds from snapping again. Thankfully, the waitress came with their meals right on time to stop him from flying off the handle. One of these times he was actually going to kill the man. 

"I feel like we are the only two people at this table who are not in the midst of some sort of crisis or argument," Oliver whispered in Barry's ear. 

"Yeah, that is kind of an understatement," Barry whispered back, acting like what he was saying had been sensual and enticing to avoid listening ears.

"I love when we are on the same page," Oliver laughed lightly and placed a hand on Barry's lap, squeezing slightly. 

The meal continued. The conversations were kept to a minimum. Those that did happen were between certain people. Diana and Bruce, Oliver and Barry, Thea and Laurel, and very occasionally Dick and Hal. Most of what was said was in a hushed, low tone, despite none of the topics being real secrets.

Laurel was unsurprisingly distant, her new normal. That was picked up on by more than just Thea. Thea didn't understand it one bit. And, Laurel was regretting sitting directly across from Bruce, a fact that was forcing her to accept that she was going into rut. 

It would have helped if the man with the deep voice behind the cowl had not been a tall, charming, polite omega male with the most dashing smile. He might have had at least eight years on most of them, but he was the kind of pretty that only got better, the same way a fine wine opened up and became more flavorful with age.

***

"I wonder if twins are going to be our thing," Barry said, pulling Oliver's naked body against his. "Maybe you have two little boys growing in there,"

"How dare you say that after sex?" Oliver grumbled moving away from his husband angrily. 

"You love our little girls, why wouldn't you want two little boys?"

Oliver turned over to face Barry. "Listen, I love our girls, more than anything, and right now I miss them so much it feels like I have an empty hole in my chest, but I'm not one hundred percent ready to have this one, and I definitely will not be ready to deal with two sets of twins that close in age. If that is what happens, I will still love them and I will care for them as best as I can, I'm just saying, I only have two hands."

"Oh, I understand,"

"Yeah,"

"Sorry,"

Oliver kissed Barry on the cheek. "Don't be, I'm just nervous and worried, I know we weren't using protection, so me getting pregnant isn't completely on accident, but...I don't know. I didn't realize how much added stress we were going to have right now. This whole team thing, your skin, my pregnancy...it is almost too much."

"Baby, whatever happens, whatever we end up going through, know that I am with you one hundred percent of the way. We are in this together, for better or worse, remember?"

"I know, I got really lucky, you are probably the best husband on the planet," Oliver smiled. "I love you,"

"I love you, too," Barry whispered before kissing Oliver softly on the lips. "Hey, did you notice the way that Laurel was acting at dinner tonight?"

"Rut," Oliver said simply.

"She's in rut? But, Thea is a beta."

"Exactly what I had worried about when they got together,"

"Could it be Bruce?" 

"That is what I am thinking,"

***

Barry was beginning to feel hopeless. As much as he wanted to believe that Bruce was going to cure him, and that he was working hard to do so, there just was not enough progress. It seemed like nothing was going to work.

He couldn't say he was helping the case, either, because he wanted to spend more time with Oliver than with Bruce. There were more than enough reasons for that. He was also incredibly sick of getting poked and prodded while the others worked on their battle stances and firing angles. 

It was also safe to say that Bruce was distracted, and not because of alpha Laurel acting like she was going to jump his bones at any given moment.

"Hold out your arm," Bruce said sternly, directing the Flash while holding an incredibly long needle.

"Please don't stick that in my arm without any warning, last time my arm was sore all day," Barry pleaded.

"Do you want your skin to look somewhat normal?"

"Well, yeah, wait? Somewhat normal?"

"I cannot guarantee that there will not be scarring, you're skin has cracked open,"

"Okay, alright, fine, stick me,"

Bruce injected Barry with the deep purple serum. He quickly put a bandage over the new wound to contain the bleeding. "I really do hope this works, Barry, we leave tomorrow,"

"You just called me Barry, holy crap,"

"It is your name,"

"Usually you are giving me the 'Mr. Allen' treatment, and doing everything you can to keep my out of the cave,"

Bruce cleared his throat. "There are reasons, were reasons for that, but I am getting past them. I know that I can trust you. I can see it in your eyes."

"Then can I ask you a slightly...er, well...really personal question?"

Bruce discarded the needle safely and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Yes, but whether or not I answer depends on the question that you ask me,"

"Okay," Barry stood up from the chair he was sitting in, a little woozy. "Why don't you have a mate? You are incredibly attractive, if I wasn't mated Laurel would not be the only one on the team that you make sweat. So, where is your alpha to take care of you when you are done taking care of the city?"

Bruce's lips parted, but he didn't speak. He ran a hand through his hair, staring up at the ceiling for a moment. If he was going to answer, Barry couldn't tell. Finally, he shook his head and walked away, leaving Barry by himself. 

"I see," Barry muttered.

Barry sat in silence for ten minutes. He was still too dizzy to actually walk out of the room, with the fear of passing out on a hardwood floor greater than it ever had been in his life. It hurt that Bruce was willing to talk to everyone, but him. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. Or, if it was because he had simply asked the wrong question. 

Suddenly, Bruce was standing right in front of him again, literally no more than seven inches from his face. "I have a mate," He said, right before disappearing from the room again. 

"Alright, at least we are getting somewhere," Barry chuckled, running his hand through his hair. He stopped to peel back his bandage slightly, it was still a bloody mess, but his overall body felt a little better. 

He just hoped that it wasn't temporary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy will make his triumphant return next chapter.


	4. All About Whatever

Barry didn't want to acknowledge the fact that there was someone knocking on the bedroom door at two thirty in the morning. Oliver was sleeping with his head on his chest and they were comfortable. 

Besides, the last thing that he wanted to do was wake up his gorgeous pregnant omega while he was sleeping. That could have been dangerous. And, he wasn't mean.

The knocking didn't stop. It was annoying. Just soft enough to hear, just loud enough to not be ignored. 

Barry carefully moved so that Oliver was on his own side of the bed. He whipped the covers off and sped over to the door. He opened it to see Bruce standing on the other side, hair a mess and missing a shirt. 

"What on earth are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" Barry asked in an angry whisper.

"Follow me,"

"What?"

"Follow me, please," Bruce said with a complete lack of inflection. His voice didn't even qualify for a monotone at that moment. 

Barry rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine,"

***

Bruce took Barry down into the batcave. He switched on all of the lights, allowing them to speak volumes about the many weapons that were displayed on the walls and tables. 

Barry admired the tech, and it took everything out of him to not run around the room touching everything. 

"I'm giving you a second dose," Bruce told him, walking into a cooler type room that had a sliding glass door to fetch the solution.

Barry continued to look around. This was the very thing that he had been wanting. He needed to see this for everything to be real. He was working for the Batman. 

Bruce returned with a syringe full of the dark liquid. "Uncover the skin from before, I will inject the needle in a similar area. It will also help me to see how the skin around the injection site is actually doing."

"Before you poke me, can we talk?"

Bruce shoved the needle in without warning. "No,"

Barry gasped. "Geez, you like inflicting pain on people, don't you?"

The older man didn't respond, but Barry swore that there was a smirk on his face. He was a little bit evil. 

Barry's arm was covered back up, a new bandage put in place to contain the bleeding. He patted the afflicted arm in a soothing manner to distract himself from the pain. It had been sore before, but it was going to be much worse later. He could already feel it.

"You can talk now, I am listening," Bruce announced from across the room. 

"Are you going to keep Laurel at bay? Or take your chances with her even though she is married?" 

"I am not answering that question, use your better judgement,"

"Well, you said you were mated, but there hasn't been an alpha here besides Laurel, Dick, and I since we got here. Diana, she smells like an alpha, but it is kind of distorted. You definitely do not smell mated, because you are setting Laurel off like fireworks. I don't understand. Why would you lie?"

"My mate might not be an alpha,"

"So, a beta, then? Oh my god, is it Hal? Is that why the two of you act like you are going to kill each other all of the time?" Barry asked, excitedly.

"No, no, most definitely not, our irritation towards each other is not at all fabricated. I appreciate his skill set, nothing more."

"Then what gives? Where is the mate that should be telling you not to take your shirt off around alphas, even the mated ones?"

Bruce shook his head, right back to giving Barry the silent treatment. 

***

There was a big difference between seeing everyone in street clothes and then seeing everyone in their suits. They were all gathered together in the cave, ready to head into battle. All on edge, all completely certain that this was going to end badly. 

The elevator doors opened revealing Roy in his full suit. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Barry asked, patting the alpha on the back. 

"I was taking care of a few things, and spending time with my omega, but I thought that since you can't have the Green Arrow that you might like to have the red one. I'm no Oliver Queen, but if you combine me with Speedy, there is no stopping us." He explained.

"Aw, how sweet? And, so true." Thea chuckled. 

"Exactly, now, let's get moving, we have a lot of asses to kick," Roy said, pulling his hood up. 

Hal was raising his hand like an eager child in class. "I have a question,"

Bruce sighed. "Then ask the question,"

"Where is the fish?"

"Already in Metropolis, trying to figure out what Luthor is doing and how he is doing it," Bruce replied, voice taking on the deeper tone it always did when he was in the cowl.

"Fascinating, and Big Blue...he's there, as well?" Hal asked.

"NO!" Bruce snapped, ending the conversation indefinitely. 

Those who had come from Starling City were quickly finding out that they were far out of the loop. The heroes they were fighting side by side with had already once banded together to stop a great force of evil, covering their tracks like magicians. There were already strong connections between everyone and the newer members would never be able to catch up.

But, they had time for that later.

***

"Alfred, can you keep me company?" Oliver asked.

The butler looked up from the food he was preparing. "Anything you wish, Master Oliver,"

"Can you also stop calling me Master Oliver? I'm not Bruce, you are not my butler, I think we can drop the formalities."

"Absolutely, Oliver,"

There was a loud sound outside that sounded like the earth cracking. Dirt hit the windows, adding to the jolt that it caused. The walls shook slightly.

Oliver had craved some sort of excitement ever since the new team had left. He rushed over to the window and looked outside. 

What he saw was a man. Dark hair, light colored skin, and a muscular build. 

The man stood up, brushing off the front of his clothes. He glanced over in the direction of Oliver's window, but he had since moved his head out of the way. He was afraid to be seen. He had no idea who this man was, or if he was one of the good guys.

"There is a guy outside, he is standing where the ground is all messed up, like he landed that way," Oliver told the butler.

"Ah, yes, I have been expecting him for quite a while now. Especially since Master Bruce had not made previous arrangements to call for him."

The tall man walked forward, approaching the nearest door to come inside. 

"He is coming inside,"

"I would be offended if he did not,"

"Have either of you seen Bruce?" A powerful sounding voice asked.

"He is headed to Metropolis as we speak, surprised you are not there, actually," Alfred said, only part of it being a lie.

"I see, I wonder why he feels the need to avoid me when he is in trouble. Does he think that I will not want to help?"

Alfred shook his head. "You know as well as I do that he is as independent as they come,"

"Oh yes, but he is better for it,"

"Who are you, anyways?" Oliver asked, interrupting the conversation.

The man turned towards the omega. "You mean you really don't know?"


	5. Showing Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I have to go to work....ahhhh...

Oliver couldn't stop staring at the man in front of him. For him to assume that he had any idea who he was left him with even more questions. He didn't know where to start. Obviously, this man had some sort of powers or he wouldn't have been able to make such a landing, but that didn't help with uncovering his identity. 

Alfred at some point had left the two men alone, figuring that they would discover the proper techniques of communication in the future if they did not want to stand in silence forever. 

"I apologize for thinking that someone staying in Bruce's home had some idea of who I am, that was my fault," The man began, awkwardly fumbling around in his pockets for something.

"If you are that important, I am sorry that I do not know who you are," Oliver said, holding out his hand. "My name is Oliver Queen...Allen..."

The muscular man accepted the handshake. "Kent, Clark Kent,"

"Pleased to meet you, Clark Kent,"

"The very same, Oliver Queen...Allen..." He chuckled in response, finally realizing what pocket he left his glasses in. 

"I'm still too used to saying Oliver Queen, I often forget my husband's last name,"

"I understand that all too well," He smiled. "Now, why aren't you in Metropolis?"

Oliver placed a hand on his stomach. "Because I'm pregnant," 

Clark's expression changed. "And, that is stopping you? I'm shocked. You certainly care more about the well being of yourself and your baby. It is nice to see that in someone."

"Bruce and Barry pretty much ensured that I wouldn't leave this place with the intention of putting myself in harms way. Definitely wanted to keep me out of Metropolis."

"Metropolis is in partial ruin right now, I can understand that. The only reason I am not there is because I've been incredibly busy taking care of someone else. Since no one else will." Clark seemed to change his tone. Whatever was going on he was unhappy with the situation. 

"Well, uh, if you are going to Metropolis now, I wouldn't mind going," Oliver half mumbled, unsure if this man was going to be upset with him or not.

 

"I really shouldn't," Clark sighed. "That is probably the easiest way to get us both into trouble. Although, there may be some logic to sending you into that mess."

"For an alpha, you sure do know how to cower to an omega,"

"I'm not an alpha, actually,"

"You smell like one,"

"I know, but technically, you have to be human to be an alpha, and I'm not a human,"

Oliver cocked his head to the side, but he couldn't think of anything to say in response.

***

Alfred came over Bruce's comm, interrupting the orders he was barking out to his team. " _Master Bruce, you had a certain visitor today, and he has spoken with Master Oliver. I do not yet know what the conversations have been about,_ "

Bruce sank down to the cold cement floor of the basement they were hiding out in. "You did not think to send him away?"

" _I was not under the impression that he would leave, all things considered,_ " 

"Is he still there?" 

" _Negative. He left for Metropolis about an hour ago, based on that I can bet that you will be seeing him very soon._ "

Bruce groaned. That was the best response he was capable of in that moment. This was exactly the reason he did not contact the man in the first place. He would have been a great asset, but he was also a great distraction. 

"Is everything alright?" Barry asked, kneeling down by the usually composed bat.

"No, it is not. It is quite the opposite." He replied, and everyone could tell by his tone that he was irritated. 

"Must mean we are about to be graced by the presence of Triple B," Hal said, laughing like an idiot.

"You keep making comments about this man, but none of us understand what you are saying," Barry said, gesturing wildly over his confusion.

"That is because the Bat tries to pretend that he doesn't exist unless it is convenient for him," Hal explained, although still being vague.

Bruce stood back up. He shook his head at Hal and proceeded to hand each of the others in the group small black cards, all containing a different silver embossed word across them. The small circle towards the top left corner of the card popped out with a slight bit of pressure. It was a small communication device that was connected to everyone on the team, allowing faster results as they moved. The technology used to build them was unlike anything that the team had ever seen before, topping all devices that had previously been used. 

The ground shook slightly. The basement walls rumbled just enough to be noticed. Bruce rolled his eyes. His visitor had arrived much faster than he had estimated. This was the one thing that he did not want to deal with, preferring the release of all prisoners from Blackgate and Arkham before this interaction. 

"Thankfully, this building is not used, otherwise you would have yet another to add to your list of damages that you cannot pay for," Bruce began, "Which I always end up paying for..."

"Glad to see that you are in a good mood, just when I was beginning to think that you might have missed me," The man, wearing a suit of his own in blue and red, said as he approached Bruce.

"I believe that whether or not I miss you is a conversation for another time," 

"You don't seem to be all that busy right at the moment, perhaps now is a perfect time,"

"Clark..." Bruce whined. "Seriously..."

"Fine. Anyways, I was a little bit offended when I found out that you had contacted most everyone, including new people, but neglected to extend that invitation to me, but after I got to thinking, I realized there was probably a good reason for that. I brought Oliver with me, by the way, dropped him off with Lois and Conner."

"How is that little guy, anyways?" Dick asked, just allowing for more confusion brought on by the extreme lack of real communication that was going on.

"He's great, and he likes spending time with Aunt Lois, he does miss his mother, however," Clark's response made Bruce twitch, giving up almost completely on being able to keep it together. 

"Enough! Clark, if you are going with us, then the talk about all of this will stop. You can catch up with everyone later." Bruce shouted. 

"Of course, anything for you," 

"One more thing, just because I'm a little lost, why is my husband traveling with you?" Barry asked.

"Oliver? Oh, because he didn't want to stay at Wayne Manor. I figured that he could stay at my old apartment until this was all said and done." Clark told him. "He's very nice, but I think he finds me strange."

"I see,"

***

Lois, Conner, and Oliver sat in the small living area. In silence. 

Lois cleared her throat a few times, hoping that would be enough of a hint to stir up some sort of conversation.

It was not.

Finally, she broke the ice. "So, how do you know Clark?"

"Honestly, I met him this morning," Oliver said, sharply. 

"That's not weird or anything," Conner mumbled, getting up and walking into the kitchen. He wasn't wrong. 

 


	6. All The Right Stuff

Bruce paired up with Barry. He made the groups equal, one meta and one vigilante type in each. The abilities had to be matched, and this was the best way to do so. Clark volunteered to be his partner, but he refused, choosing Barry instead. He called Clark a distraction and that was the end of it. 

Barry didn't mind. This was only providing him with another opportunity to attempt to find out more about the strange man who was leading a very intriguing life. His closed off behavior was not going to fly much longer.

The two were placed in the center of what would eventually become a battle ground. The evening was quickly coming upon them. Barry knew that there was going to be little movement, lots of time to try to break down Bruce's walls. 

And, he knew exactly where he was going to start. 

"Why do you hate Clark?"

"I do not hate Clark, I hate Superman," Bruce replied curtly.

"Isn't he Superman? Or was he just wearing that suit for fun?"

"He is Superman, but that does not make me hate Superman any less. Clark, I can handle, Superman, I cannot. No one being needs to have that much power."

"How did he get those powers, anyways?"

Bruce pondered exactly how he was going to answer that question. Barry could see how conflicted he was just by looking into his eyes. There was something much deeper going on here. 

"He is not from earth, and his cellular makeup is supercharged by solar energy, making him almost indestructible. He has superhuman strength, an incredible healing factor, the ability to see through anything that is not coated in lead, and his hearing is above what any of my technology can match. I've actually used him in experiments in the past, trying to replicate how sound waves hit his ear drum. I've had no such luck, as it turns out. Bats are much less complicated than the Last son of Krypton."

"Krypton, so, he really is an alien?"

Bruce nodded. "Indeed, it is. He does not exploit it, but should he choose to do so, I will be prepared. I have crafted weapons out of the one substance on earth that can incapacitate him."

"Ya know what? I don't know why I keep talking to you. Sure, you give me bits of information, and they are interesting, but afterwards I feel like I am even more confused than before you answered me. I want things to be simple, but you just keep making them more complex and hella convoluted." Barry said angrily. 

"I find it odd that you feel the need to ask so many questions about things that are completely unrelated to you. Perhaps, on a subconscious level, I am purposely answering your questions with answers that leave you still wondering in attempt to stop you from asking further ones."

Barry sighed. "Well, I like to talk. I talk all of the time. I sometimes even talk when I'm trying to be angry and quiet. It just doesn't happen with me. So, regardless of what you want, I am going to continue to talk. And, the more ridiculous answers that you give me, the more ridiculous questions I will be asking. Are we clear?" 

"You are obnoxious, but tenacious, I respect that. We are clear. However, the subject on my hatred, or strong dislike of Superman is off limits."

"What about questions regarding Clark when he isn't Superman?"

"I'll determine as such after hearing what you ask,"

"Alright, let me make this really simple, easy to answer, what the heck is going on between you two?" 

Bruce took a deep breath. "A lot of different things,"

"Be more specific," Barry demanded.

"It is too complicated an issue to get into detail with,"

"We have while before we can do anything, I'm all ears,"

"Okay, fine," Bruce began, straightening out his back. "Clark is my alpha," 

"Say what now?" Barry asked, just a second too late. 

Bruce had completely disappeared, as was his nature. Barry shrugged it off. On the other hand, the news that two people who were mated could manage to act like that around each other, that was bothering him immensely. 

***

"Conner is Clark's son?" Oliver asked in a low tone, unaware that the boy could actually hear him.

"Yeah, they look a lot alike though. By the way, he has super hearing just like Clark, so whispering really isn't going to help you." The woman chuckled, flipping her perfect curls back with one hand. 

Oliver nodded. "Good to know, I'll just talk normal then."

"When we first realized that he had powers almost identical to Clark's, it made all conversations a little interesting. Especially when Clark and Bruce were in the same room together. What those two have in common I will never know, but there have been two great outcomes of their union. Conner and Elena are the incredible."

Oliver's jaw dropped. He didn't mean for it to, but it happened and Lois quickly noticed it. 

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, no, nothing is wrong, I am just...I don't know what you are talking about."

She smiled. "That's right, you met Bruce before you met Clark so the whole situation probably makes zero sense."

"Well, yeah, that is about where I am at right now,"

Conner stood in front of both of them, arms crossed in a way that reminded Oliver of Bruce, not Clark. "It is true, I am somehow the normal, not damaged thirteen year old child of two crazies that fight more than they are civil with each other."

"Elena is your sister then? Obviously?" 

"Yup, she's fifteen, she lives with my grandmother Martha, in Kansas," 

Oliver's face lit up. He was going to burst. All of the pieces of the puzzle were beginning to come together. He almost couldn't believe it. "Now I completely understand why Clark assumed that I would know who he was because why would someone be staying in Wayne Manor and not know that Bruce had a mate...he's making Laurel hot, but that is besides the point. Holy...wow...and I thought my life was complicated. Who knew?"

"I can't even think of anyone off of the top of my head who doesn't know. Bruce has Clark, Conner, and Elena's names tattooed on his foot for pete's sake." Lois explained.

"I never would have thought that he would be that kind of person, he makes sure that everyone thinks he is a lone wolf omega,"

"That sounds about right," Conner sighed.

"I am certain that I could never do that, I'm so proud of my husband and my family. They are what keeps me going."

Lois smiled. "Same for Bruce, but he keeps his family at bay to protect them. He doesn't want anyone to use them to get to him. If the outside world doesn't officially know about his family, then they are safer than they would be otherwise."

***

Hal spotted a tall, robotic looking figure approaching where he hid with Thea. With the power of his ring he put a barricade over her, protecting her completely from the blast that followed soon after. 

She looked up at him in shock. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it. I've never really seen anything like it before." Hal told her. "I'm so glad that I saw it, I'd be in so much trouble if that thing turned you into char."

Thea peeked around the wall, watching the large metal figure continue to walk down the street. It was not alone. There were three others just like it. From what she could tell, they were not quite robots. They were being directed by the creatures that were inside. Whether they were human, or not, was unable to be seen. 

"Thank you for not letting me get turned into char,"

"No problem. Did you know that it is bone char from pigs and cows, larger sized livestock, that is spun with sugar, or something like that, that gives granulated sugar that shiny appearance? I always get raw sugar because eating bone char just doesn't sound appetizing."

Thea looked into Hal's eyes. She could not figure out if he was trying to be ridiculous for the sake of being ridiculous, or if it was just part of his personality to ramble on about useless facts. He tended to ramble on about everything. It wasn't exactly hard to see why the others found him annoying. He was something else.

Another blast shook the ground around them. Hal quickly moved to guard Thea from the bricks that fell loose from the building beside them. 

"Easy to see why there isn't really anyone out on the streets," Thea laughed, nervously. 

A laser beam cut through one of the metal suits, causing it to collapse onto the ground. Thea and Hal finally had company, the good kind that would be able to keep them from getting caught in the crossfire. 

Hal wanted to fight. He just didn't see it happening if he was constantly throwing shields up to protect the beta girl with the arrows. On the other hand, he liked that he got paired up with a beta girl who used arrows. 

"Nice of you to join us, Triple B, where have you been?" Hal called out when a second laser beam destroyed the dumpster behind them, coming a little too close for comfort.

Clark was hovering over a second later. "They have only been active for thirty minutes. I have been busy taking out the other ones all over the city. What have you been doing?"

"Making sure the non meta doesn't get fried, duh,"

"Eyes to the sky, let's go," Clark called down to the Lantern. 

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm actually doing what I'm supposed to, now, c'mon,"

Hal snarled. "Fine, but if she turns to ash it is your fault, not mine,"


	7. Come and Play, No Time to Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record: this chapter was fueled by popcorn and St. Julian's winery. 
> 
> Yay for Paw Paw, Michigan and all of the good things it produces. (If ya'll are legal age...I'd highly recommend their spirits and wine, best around and all made with Michigan grapes and cherries and apples. FO REAL!)
> 
>  
> 
> ***I wish I was a paid spokesperson for the company...I want free things for talking them up....

"I've been thinking," Hal said as he buzzed around Clark. "Does Bats have some sort of tracking device on you? Because he always seems to know where you are. Always."

"I think it might be a bond mate thing, but I could ask if that will make you feel better," Clark replied, shaking his head. 

Hal did not, however.

Clark spotted a vehicle below, large and black and equipped with enough weapons to take out the whole city in the blink of an eye. The driver turned it into a parking garage, disappearing from immediate view. He didn't understand what Bruce was doing, but he trusted him enough to assume it had a real purpose. 

***

Bruce slammed on the breaks causing the back end of his large vehicle to spin in a 180 degree angle. He pressed the release on the door, gesturing for a still lost in thought Barry to join him. "Let's go kid, we have work to do, Superman and Lantern are already sky high, if we are going to get to the base of these creature's operations then we need to drive fast."

Barry cocked his head to the side, looking directly into the vehicle, completely entranced by the amount of lights and buttons it contained. 

"Get in! Now! Before someone sees you!" Bruce shouted. 

Barry snapped out of his daze, refocusing and quickly jumping into what he assumed was the legendary 'batmobile'. 

"So, this thing, is it road legal?" Barry asked, reaching forward to run his hands over the buttons. 

"I don't really care, and don't even think about touching anything or your hand becomes a conversation piece on the mantel," Bruce spoke in a tone that fell more into what Barry had come to connect with Batman. Deep, growling, and maybe just a bit of something else. It complimented the unnecessary smack of the hand. 

"Geez, you are so cranky,"

"I HAVE..." He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath. "I have every right to be cranky, I would rather that you not push my buttons right now, literally or figuratively,"

"Alright, alright, fine, I'll be quiet, I'll just sit here all silent and stuff,"

"You are still talking,"

"I know,"

Bruce rolled his eyes and whipped the tank of a car out of the parking garage, barreling over a trash can and a stop sign on the way to the actual road. It was getting to be really dark out, and there were not many people, but Barry still could not believe how little Bruce cared about the damage he was inflicting with his vehicle. Especially since he was scolding Clark for the building damage he had caused.

Bats hit a switch on the roof of the interior. An additional screen popped up near the gear shift. Judging from appearance, it was some sort of launch pad for a large gun or cannon.

Barry tensed up. The batmobile did not have a handlebar to hold onto in times of distress. This was not working out for him.

The whole car rumbled when Bruce fired the gun. Barry grabbed the top of his cowl to ease some of his discomfort. This was not what he signed up for, and usually this sort of thing didn't bother him.

The large metal beast that had been terrorizing the street stepped in front of the vehicle. It was within good range and Bruce fired the gun again. It took the leg directly off of it, allowing Clark to come in and laser the unbalanced robotic suit in half.

Bruce hit his comm. "Sometimes I forget just how incredibly useful you are to have around,"

" _I told you, I'd do anything for you,_ "

"I appreciate it, but we need to rendezvous with the rest of the team,"

" _Of course, follow Hal and I's lead, we have eyes on the epicenter of the problem, you are not going to like this,_ "

Bruce turned on a turbo drive mechanism. Barry covered his eyes.

***

Lois' apartment building shook straight up from the foundation.

"What was that?" Oliver asked, rushing over to the window.

Conner joined him. "Looks like the Justice League is about to take down some metal dudes,"

By that point, Lois was also standing beside them. "Oh my god, I've seen those before,"

"What are they?"

"Lex Luthor is definitely behind this, the commanders of the drone suits are part of his army,"

"Lex Luthor as in LexCorp?" Oliver asked, eyes soon to be bulging out of his head. "I did business with him when Queen Consolidated was still under my control. I mean, I did business with Wayne Enterprises, but I already knew who Bruce was through Dick...I...why is everyone I do business with off their damn rocker?"

"Because no matter how much good all of you do for this world, you will always have enemies, there will always be someone there to knock you down," Lois explained. "It is why I do not think that Bruce and Clark's plan for a united team will ever fully work. They managed it once, but disbanded because the reality that each individual member's enemies became everyone's enemies sank in. It is too dangerous, especially when you look at how many of you have families to care for."

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," Oliver muttered.

"Regardless, it is just going to get too messy, believe me,"

"You and I will just have to have a difference of opinion on this. I happen to think that it is much easier to take down smaller threats when a larger team is involved. I work on a team now as it is, my husband has a team as well. Everyone has a purpose and a role and things get done much faster that way. I am proud of what they are doing out there to keep Metropolis and the rest of the world safe."

"Well said, but you will see it my way eventually,"

***

The skies were lit up with the colors of power. Red lasers, green rings, red lighting, yellow force fields, blue surges of electricity. One by one the suits fell to the ground. One by one the people, human or perhaps otherwise, hit a self destruct button on the inside, killing themselves immediately so that the non meta fighters on their level would not be able to take them out.

"Do you see that really tall structure coming out of the LexCorp building?" Clark asked everyone after it seemed as though there were no more robotic suits to contend with.

"Is that where the controls are? This was all Luthor, then?" Hal asked.

"This is Metropolis! Who else would it be?" Arthur asked, slamming his trident into the cement.

"I'm going in," Clark said. "But first..."

Clark dropped to the ground beside Bruce and his dumb grapple launcher. "But first..."

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it." Bruce whined.

Clark grabbed him, pulling him into a tight embrace and kissing him hard enough to take his breath away. "...this,"

Bruce began breathing normally a few moments after the kiss broke. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you, despite the fact that most of the time you treat me like second rate garbage from Arkham," Clark said with the biggest smile his face could handle. 

Bruce nodded. "I love you, too,"

"Okay, I think Wonder Woman and I are best suited for the top of the tower. The Flash, Lantern, you need to get on the inside and do what you two do best. You will understand when you are in the building. I promise. As for those with weapons, guard us and the building. No one is in or out." Clark gave out commands like the leader he truly was. "And, Batman, if I get out of this alive things are going to change around here."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"We are going to get married in Kansas, and we are going to actually try for another baby," Clark told him before taking off up the side of the building. 

"Ooh, looky here, Batsy is engaged to Superman!" Hal shouted.

"One more word on the subject and both of you are going to be locked in Arkham, no, Blackgate, no...I'll send you to study with the League of Assassins."

***

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kal-El, here to save the day, except he is just a little too late," Luthor began.

Clark snarled. "If that is how you want to play, then by all means, continue to play, but know that this is not a game you can win. Our numbers are far too great."

"Oh, I don't think so," Luthor laughed. "You see, if you mess with the control beacon then Kryptonite is going to release into the air, and you never did check to make sure all of your grounded team was ready to go,"

"What is your angle?" Diana asked.

"Wait and see, you might enjoy the show!"


	8. Cut Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time, but I am about to transition the story back to Starling so I needed to wrap things up. OH...and...
> 
> My boss quit her job out of the blue, my best friend came out of the closet, and my husband decided that he was going to change careers within a three day period. I've been so busy. Things have been a mess.
> 
> But this is kinda fun....this chapter...I hope...idk....
> 
> it got deleted twice so it is only half as good as it should be. Anyways, the next one will happen faster.

They couldn't count for what was going on up above, but masses of men in black tactical suits came down upon those who were on the ground. Hand to hand combat utilized, with the weapons that were best suited for them by Bruce. 

Barry and Hal barely had any time to escape. They found themselves conflicted. They didn't want to leave those without powers defenseless against the men who were coming in fleets. Bruce assured them that they were going to be fine. He told them that they needed to get to the middle of the building to complete Clark's plan successfully. 

There was a blast of neon yellow light. Barry escaped from it, already scaling the building. Hal quickly ran back down shielding Thea from the secondary effects of the bomb like blasts. He held one arm against it, using his ring to create an impenetrable barrier to protect her from possible damage. He kept her flush against him, muscular arm wrapped around her waist. The one thing that he hoped was that she didn't see who he wasn't able to protect in time.

When the blast subsided, he let down his arm, the shield with it. Thea turned to where Laurel had been standing before it hit, before Hal had pulled her to safety. Bruce was already on the ground beside the alpha woman, attempting to resuscitate. It was already easy to see that it wasn't going to work.

Thea dropped to her knees, screaming, tears running down her face. Her wife, the love of her life, had been killed trying to save the city from LexCorp.

She wished it had been just her, or had been both of them. And, there was a good chance that it would have been both of them had Hal not grabbed her hand at the last minute, realizing he could at least save one of them.

Bruce closed the eyes of the Black Canary. She hadn't even lasted a minute after being struck by the yellow blast of light.

The events became that much more real. Thea burst into tears and ran over to Laurel's body, sobbing into her chest. All she wanted was one last word, the one thing she wasn't going to get.

Hal joined her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Speedy," He whispered.

She wanted to be angry. Every fiber of her being told her to scream and cry and kick at him until he couldn't take anymore of it. But, she couldn't. It wasn't possible. What he had done had been admirable. If he had miscalculated his movement for even one millisecond all three of them would have been dead. He was able to save her life.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, taking a moment to ignore the fighting that was going on around them. It was too much to handle. She wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"Thank you," She whispered her response, the best that she was able to do through her tears.

***

Oliver opened Lois' apartment window. He picked up the quiver that he was told not to bring with him. He had a pretty clear target of some of the assailants that were attacking his people. He launched arrows at them. Hitting three right off the bat.

"What are you doing?" Conner asked, peering out in the direction of what the Arrow was capable of doing. 

"Helping, without putting my pregnant self into the middle of the problem,"

"I have an idea, what if my laser beams are being shot at the same time as the arrows? You will be able to have a line to follow and we will do double the damage."

"Won't someone see?"

"Won't someone see your arrows?"

Oliver shrugged, realizing that there was a bunch of insanity going on down on the streets below, and that the added lasers and arrows were going to be insignificant in comparison.

***

"Congrats, by the way, just in case we don't get the chance to talk later," Diana whispered to Clark, holding up her shield and her sword, completely and totally ready to take on Lex Luthor and anything that he sent at them.

"On the engagement?" Clark replied, perhaps not as quiet as he should have.

"No, the baby,"

Clark stopped. He furrowed his brow at the woman, turning his head toward her. He assumed that she was joking, or that she had misheard. There was something wrong. There had to be. There was no possible way. She could have been talking about the fact that they were going to try for another baby, because he had mentioned it before they headed to the top of the tower. 

He was confused.

And, his confusion was going to make him vulnerable to attack.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worried that his frozen state was going to cause a problem. "Did you not know?"

"No! What the heck!? Why wasn't I told about it!?"

Lex used this opportunity to move closer. He smacked Clark with his Kryptonite glove, knocking him off the side of the tower. 

Diana moved behind him. She used her incredible strength to restrain the man, tying him up with her lasso. 

"So what if you've stopped me up here, that doesn't stop what goes on down there, and it doesn't stop that I've knocked out my greatest opponent,"

***

Roy caught Clark as he plummeted to the ground. The added weight of his alien molecular structure caused Roy to collapse onto the ground with him in his arms. The damage probably would have been worse had it not been for Roy's extra armor. 

Thea armed one of the last Canary cries to ever be heard. The disruption caused from the noise forced all of the men in tactical suits to drop to their knees, covering their ears. 

Bruce tossed several smoke bombs in the surrounding area. He quickly scrambled around to pull his team together. Hal was able to see through the smoke as well, assisting him in gathering those who he was not able to get to. 

This was not the way that things were supposed to go. 

About a minute later, the LexCorp tower began to fall. Even missing members, they needed to move to avoid any casualties. 

Police sirens were approaching, emergency vehicles on route to the incident. They escaped. At least most of them did.

***

Everyone split up, needing to change into street clothes in order to avoid suspicion. 

Bruce called Lois, warning her that they would come in separate groups. The apartment was small, but it was the best place in close distance to do a full head count. They were definitely missing someone, but hopefully not more than just one. 

***

When Bruce walked into Lois' apartment, Conner came running over to him, wrapping his arms around him for a big hug. "I've missed you,"

Bruce smiled, returning the embrace. "I've missed you, too, is your sister here?" 

Conner shook his head. "No, she stayed in Kansas,"

"Then I will just have to see her when we go there next month, your father and I are getting married there,"

"For real this time?"

"For real this time,"

Oliver scanned the group. He noticed who was missing. "Where is Barry? Where is Laurel?"

Thea burst into tears again. Oliver unsure of how to react or what was going on. 

Hal cleared his throat. "Laurel, she, um, died a hero in the line of fire, and I couldn't save her, I barely saved Thea,"

Oliver's eyes widened. "Oh my god...oh my god...no...Thea, I'm so sorry."

"Diana is missing, as well," Clark told them, voice rough from only just now coming to. "She was up on the top of the tower,"

"Where is Barry?" Oliver asked again.

"He was inside, we haven't seen him since the tower fell," Bruce explained. 

Oliver began crying, wanting it all to be a dream.

"He might have gotten out, he is the Flash," Hal said, reassuringly. 

Lois came out of the kitchen with trays full of cookies and tea. She could tell just by looking at them that they needed it, they all needed some sort of comfort during such a dark time. 

Bruce grabbed a cup, taking a sip. The warmth seemed to be just what they needed. It was late and he had felt like he failed his mission. 

Clark sat down beside his mate, taking the cup from him. "Hey, Lois, is this tea decaf?"

Bruce glared, yanking the cup back from him. "Why does it matter? It is just tea."

"Why? Because you're pregnant."

Everyone went silent, all eyes directed towards Bruce Wayne. 

"I'm getting a little brother or sister?" Conner asked, trying to hide the smile on his face. 

Bruce took a deep breath. "Dammit, Diana,"


	9. I Will Understand

It had been a week.

Seven whole days.

There was no light to speak of.

The media covered the events, beating the situation over and over like a dead horse. 

Diana and Barry were still unaccounted for. 

Bruce arranged for Felicity and Ray to bring the twins to Gotham. Oliver's fragile state of mind was only getting worse, and he needed something good in his life. 

The mission was counted as a complete failure. There were not supposed to be casualties of this war. Unfortunately, it only made Lois' stance on the situation make more sense. 

Thea did all that she could to keep herself from deteriorating like her brother had. Part of it was because she was able to accept the fact that there was no possibility of Laurel coming back. She was gone and they were not even able to get her body before the tower began to fall. Oliver, on the other hand, felt blank. There was too much going on in his head, too many possibilities. It was insanity. 

Everyone rallied around the Green Arrow. He never had a moment where he was alone, even when that was all that he had wanted. He cared for his daughters and did his best to take care of himself. Both came to be tasks far harder than he ever imagined. He had never planned on being a widow within the first year of marriage. He didn't want to believe that this was what would become of him.

Bruce came into the room, rather than Alfred who usually did. He sat on the edge of the bed, allowing Oliver to sleep, despite that it was almost noon. 

Oliver stirred, opening his eyes and seeing Bruce. He sat up slowly, looking right into the older omega's brown eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eleven forty eight, last I checked, anyways," He replied.

Oliver sighed. "Well, that is an improvement, when I fell asleep it was seven,"

"Why so late?"

"Because of Nora and Moira, and then because of my own thoughts going one thousand miles a minute," 

"If you weren't pregnant I'd probably drug you," Bruce told him. "You need the sleep, it is not good for the baby to be as physically exhausted as you are,"

"As if you were one to talk,"

"What do you mean?" 

"You went into battle, a battle I was not allowed to go into, while pregnant. You are up at all hours of the night. I've barely ever seen you eat anything."

"I take precautions. Your hoodie is not equipped for such precautions. Besides, no one knew that I was pregnant at that time, except for Diana."

"Right, still not seeing what the real difference, minus my honesty and your lack of it," 

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, what I did was wrong, but it is in the past now. My mate knows that I'm pregnant, so, now I will be unable to get a moment of peace until I have given birth to a healthy baby."

"Were you going to keep it from him?" Oliver asked.

"For a while, perhaps, I was going back and forth on the subject. However, I was not expecting him to become a part of the mission. I've managed to keep it from him for four months..."

Oliver cut him off. "Four months? You aren't even showing! At all!"

"When I was pregnant with Conner I didn't really start showing until I was seven and a half months pregnant. I did show early with Elena though, which my doctor found strange, thought I was having twins. I would love to actually show normally, so that all of my complaining and being awful makes more sense in public."

"Do you know if you are having a boy or a girl yet?"

Bruce put his hand on his still flat stomach. "A girl,"

"Congrats, I never would have thought you were if Clark would not have said anything, you don't smell pregnant, I mean,"

"Thank you, she's unexpected, but I'm in a much better place than I was with the other two. Enough time has passed. I never smell it, perhaps for the same reason that I do not smell like I am a mated omega, either. Clark is an alien, it is as simple as that." Bruce said before standing up. "We are going to search for our missing team members later. If you are up to it, you are more than welcome to join us. I want to find your husband, for your sake and for my own. It was my fault that he was out there, I do not want the weight of destroying a family on my shoulders. I know all too well what it is like."

***

"It kills me that I feel like an asshole every time that I try to say something funny," Hal mumbled. "I just want you to smile,"

"I would smile if I was able to, but right now I don't think that I can," Thea told him, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

Every passing day they grew closer, becoming great friends easily. She needed the comfort of having someone to lean on and he needed the comfort of having someone to talk to. He didn't believe in fate, but he knew that there was something that drove him to go the extra mile and save her, more than once. Batman had his Robins, maybe the Green Lantern would have his Speedy.

"Lesbehonest, do you wanna beer?" Hal asked before getting up, not wanting to disturb Alfred for the one millionth time. 

"Ha, yes, more than you could possibly know," 

"Great," Hal said, disappearing into the other room. 

He returned a minute later with two cherry flavored malt beverages, handing one to Thea. "Here. I should have figured he wouldn't have anything normal in his fridge, this is Bruce Wayne after all,"

Thea took a swig of the soda-like beer. "It doesn't taste too bad though, I kinda like it, although it makes me want something harder,"

Hal almost spit out the liquid in his mouth. "You can't do that to me while I'm drinking! Unfair! Bad Speedy!"

Thea chuckled. "You know that is not what I meant,"

Hal wrapped an arm around the young beta woman. "Yeah, I know, Lezzie, it isn't your fault,"

"So, you do know that I'm not really a lesbian right? I'm more bisexual, if anything. Laurel was the first woman that I had been with."

"Damn, then I take that all back, I'm changing your name to Kindalezzie, and I don't care if you don't like it because that is my prerogative,"

Thea shook her head. "You are a hot mess,"

Hal turned towards her, wiggling his eyebrows. "You think I'm hot, huh? Good to know, good to know."

Thea playfully slugged Hal in the arm. She was smiling and laughing. He had accomplished his goal. He made his friend see the light in the world.

***

Oliver woke up from a nap around eight at night. He couldn't believe he had been sleeping that long. He heard talking out in the other room, and he desperately tried to make out just who the voices belonged to. 

He tiptoed out of the bedroom, trying his best not to wake the twins. They had had a long day of messing with him and their powers. 

The whole room turned to look at him, surprised that he was even out of the room, let alone out of the bed.

"Ollie!" Thea shouted, jumping up from her spot on the sofa beside Hal to give her big brother a hug. 

"Hey," He said softly.

"You want a beer? Oh, that's right, you are preggers, so, instead, I shall have a beer in your honor!" Hal shouted, grabbing one out of the cooler bucket Bruce had brought them earlier that evening.

"Funny, um, do any of you know where I might find Bruce?" Oliver asked. "I need to get some information from him."

"If I had to guess, I would say he was sleeping," Dick told him.

"If I had to guess, I would say he is bent over the dining room table having his ass rammed by Triple B," Hal said next, being just a little too descriptive.

Oliver's eyes enlarged. "Which of those is factual? I really don't need to see that."

The whole room went silent. The only noise that could be heard coming from outside of their suite was a faint wood scraping against wood sound, easily giving some solidarity to the scenario given by Hal. 

"We are leaving in the morning to start a search party, are you going as well?" Roy asked.

"Probably," Oliver replied, just before his phone started ringing. He rushed back into the bedroom to see who was calling, and hopefully stop it before it woke up the twins. 

It was Cisco. 


	10. Can He Make You Disappear?

"I know where Barry is," Cisco said without hesitation. 

" _What? You do? You're sure!? He is one hundred percent alive and in a place where we can find him?!_ " Oliver shouted back, so incredibly happy to have more hope. He never had felt the pain of losing his mate, only the pain of being too far apart. He had almost lost him before, he would never allow it to happen again.

"I do. I saw him with a dark haired woman earlier. He is in Central City. I do not know why, since he has not made contact with anyone here yet. I just found it odd that Felicity had left Caitlin a message saying that he had gone missing in Metropolis. I thought you should know." Cisco became more and more nervous as he spoke, running his hands through his hair.

" _I don't understand,_ "

"Honestly, I don't either. I just wanted to pass the message along before you all wasted your time trying to find him somewhere that he definitely was not."

" _Thank you, Cisco, please keep me updated if anything changes. We will head to Central City from Gotham instead, then._ "

"Alright," Cisco hung up the phone, sliding it across the table to the man sitting on the other side.

"Is he coming to Central City?"

Cisco nodded, taking a seat himself. "I think so. I hated that. Why did I have to do that?" 

"To throw them off of the trail," 

"I got that much, but why?"

"If I told you then you would ruin it. Should I be doing this? No. Am I going to get hurt for trying it? Most likely. Will it be worth it? Absolutely. What happened in Metropolis simply opened up a window for this to happen, so I am going to run with it, quite literally."

Cisco shook his head. He had no idea why he had agreed to participate in something so evil. He even handed over his phone so that he would not be tempted to make another phone call and possibly tell them all of the information that he had. 

He figured that he was going to be owed big time if all of this paid off.

***

Hal and Thea had passed out on the couch the night before. Hal woke up first, finding himself laughing at the fact that Thea was basically sleeping on top of him. 

"Ya know, Kindalezzie, Ima probably miss you way more than I should when I go back to Coast City and you head back to Starling with your darling brother," He whispered.

She lifted her head up. "Do I actually have to go back to Starling? I love my brother, but so many bad things have happened in Starling. And, my only real reason for staying in Starling died in a city far from home. I might need a fresh start somewhere."

Hal perked up. "What if I told you that my apartment had a spare bedroom that you were more than welcome to use?"

"Really? You would let some random girl from Starling move into your apartment? That would probably cramp your style."

"I don't have one, I'm pretty solitary. I go to work and I come home. It would be nice to have someone to talk to, do things with. I haven't known you very long, but I think that you would be a great fit in my life. Who knows? Maybe you and I can become besties. Hal and Kindalezzie, the unstoppable pair!"

Thea kissed Hal on the cheek. "Thank you, I'm definitely going to take you up on that,"

***

Oliver went for Joe and Iris first. He checked with them to see if they had heard from Barry. 

So far, not one person had heard from him. It was almost as if he was invisible. Those in Central had not even been able to get a hold of Cisco for that matter. Oliver had been the last one to make any contact with him.

"I don't like this, something is not right," Hal muttered, carefully stepping around the broken glass and piles of clothes on the apartment floor. "I can't even think of anything sarcastic or smart assy to say. Freakin' me out."

Oliver didn't feel right about this either. The state of the apartment only added to the problem. He was doing everything in his power to keep himself from crying. 

Bruce walked out of the bedroom that used to be Barry's. "I believe that he was here, I can smell him,"

"He used to live here. He used to share this apartment with Cisco."

"I understand that, but it is not what I meant. His scent is recent. I would say within the past twenty four to forty eight hours. Wouldn't you agree, Clark?" 

Clark adjusted his thick rimmed black glasses. "Most definitely, almost overpowers you and Oliver,"

"This is intriguing. I am very interested to find out why he would return to his old apartment, yet not call to inform Oliver that he was okay. There is obviously something else going on, I just do not know what."

"I imagine you are going to attempt to find out?" Clark asked.

"Have you ever known me to not attempt to understand what is going on? It is in my nature." Bruce replied.

"No, I just wish that you would be careful, especially since you are pregnant," Clark said, bridging the gap between them and placing one of his hands on Bruce's stomach.

"I am careful, enough, you know that,"

Oliver called Barry's phone, hopeful that it survived the building collapse. He usually never went anywhere without it. Even on missions, since it was the easiest way to get into contact with his mate. 

It rang. It was in the apartment. Bruce and Clark had been right. 

"Do...do you think he is the one that caused this damage?" Oliver asked to anyone who was willing to answer.

"Seems unlikely, Barry is kinda the non violent type, for the most part, I mean, well, in comparison to you, I'm sorry..." Hal spit out. 

"What a mess?" Roy mumbled. "Maybe, if we wouldn't have sent Felicity and Dick back to Bludhaven, and Thea home with the twins it wouldn't be this difficult?"

Clark walked over to Oliver, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry. We will figure this out. Promise. Barry will be found, Diana will be found. It will be fine. You do not have to plan on being a single parent."

Hal's phone started ringing. "Hello?"

" _Hey, its Thea, do you think you could do me a favor?_ "

"Depends, what do you want?"

" _I need you to get the everyone out of Cisco's apartment._ "

"Why? Bruce might have a lead."

" _Because Barry is not in Central City, and I need Oliver to come home. Nora is sick and I can't...I don't know what to do. Ray has tried to help, but I just...she needs her dad._ " Thea replied in distress.

Hal sighed. "You are sure about this?"

" _Never been more sure about anything, ever,_ "

"Okay. Alright. I'll let him know. We will probably be there tonight." Hal said before saying goodbye and hanging up. He shook his head as he slid his phone back into his pocket. He didn't know how to start this. He didn't want to.

"Was that my sister?" Oliver asked.

"It was. She called to tell me that she needs you to come home. Nora is sick. She is really worried. She sounded like she was going to cry."

"I can take Oliver to Starling," Clark began. "That way the three of you can continue to search for Barry,"

Hal frowned. "No, she said Barry isn't in Central City. I do not know how she got that information, but I trust her. She's pretty amazing."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Her wife just died, can you not?"

"I'm not doing anything!"

Oliver grabbed Clark's arm. "C'mon, let's go,"

***

Thea hated lying. Especially to someone who trusted her completely. Hal had been her support system from the moment that Laurel had died. She felt like she was betraying him, despite the fact that she really did need to get everyone to Starling somehow. This was the best option.

She turned off her phone, leaving it on the coffee table. "You are kind of a horrible person, I just hope you know this,"

"This has not all been my idea, I am just executing the plans as they are given to me," Cisco said. "It is working, you did manage to put the wheels in motion for Oliver's return to Starling."

"As long as he doesn't get hurt in all of this,"

"We are only taking advantage of an opportunity that was presented, it will all work out in the end," The other man said, picking up Thea's phone and sliding it into his own pocket. "A missing superhero and husband tend to force people to work together and to listen to simple manipulation."

Thea took a deep breath. "I hope you are right,"

"Felicity and Dick would not be on their way to Kansas to gather up Clark's mother and daughter if this was not the case," He added for reassurance.

Thea smiled. "Sneaky, sneaky,"

"Says the girl who just lost her wife, but is falling hard for the Lantern,"

"Says the guy who is literally messing with everyone right now, should have known that you were too fast to have gotten hurt when that building collapsed,"

He nodded with a sly smile on his face. "My name is Barry Allen," 


	11. Come Together, Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we have made it back to Starling, time for one last hurrah with the extended character cameo people things and then right down on the path of simple story telling and few characters as everyone will return home...

Originally, after all that had been done, after that dammed building had collapsed, Barry was just going to return to Oliver and call it a day. He loved the man, he was his mate and pregnant with their third child. He would have been stupid to do otherwise. 

But, Barry, he had an idea. And, he ran with it, quite literally. 

He didn't return to Oliver. He didn't even make an attempt to tell him that he was okay, hoping the omega would go on instinct alone, realizing that he had escaped the tragic building collapse unscathed. 

He upset his husband, but he wasn't wrong, Oliver never gave up hope. He had been banking on that the moment he decided not to rendezvous with the rest of the team. This was going to allow him to enact a plan so ridiculous that it might just work.

So far, so good. It was working like a charm.

Planting little seeds of a lead, seeds of doubt, and a trail that was almost too obvious, he had forced the remainder of the team to follow his path. In doing so, he made everything almost like a scavenger hunt, one where everyone just wanted to find a piece of the puzzle that would lead them to the next clue about his whereabouts.

What they did not know, were his true motives. As members separated from the group, one by one, he was able to use them to his advantage. None of them liked lying in such a way, but as soon as he told them what he was doing they became loyal pawns in his little game.

In the end, if the rest went off without a hitch, there would be a most incredible, completely beautiful wedding held at his home that he shared with Oliver in Starling. Bruce and Clark were expecting a baby, had two wonderful children already, it was about time they tied the knot, especially since no one knew when or if they would actually get married if they were left to their own devices.

So far, everything was in place for a magical evening.

All Barry needed was one more team member on his side. It did not matter who, but he was going to target them all until he was able to figure it out.

Hal Jordan, Green Lantern and love of craft beers, and wine, more than he was willing to admit became the next victim. Since Barry already had Thea on his side, it was going to be easy to bring Hal on board. He might have been loud and obnoxious, but he was useful.

His ring could have provided them with a distraction at any given moment, and that made him all the more perfect.

Barry directed Thea to call the man, simply telling him something over the top and sexy. They both knew that that was all it was going to take to get him by their side in an instant. Despite the fact that Hal was ridiculous, he was also a gentleman, so she had to be convincing. 

"I just want to warn everyone that even though this has been planned out almost perfectly, there is a good chance that I will not be a participant because Oliver might just kill me when he finds out that I did not call him or find any other means of contact to let him in on what was happening. So, be prepared to take the lead...Thea..."

Thea had just finished her phone call to Hal, which had worked like Barry had thought it would. "Wait! What?"

"If I become unable to fulfill my duties as ringleader, I need you to step in and take over. You are the only one who knows all of the details, knows about everything, where it is and how to complete it."

"That does not mean that I want that kind of responsibility. I'm fragile, I just lost my wife, don't do that to me."

"Oh, please, Thea, you are more than capable,"

"Can we not argue right now? We still have tons of work to do." Cisco reminded them. 

Suddenly the room went silent. 

***

After Hal left the group things seemed off. They were on their way to Starling, yet for some reason, Hal had told them he was heading back to Coast City. He no longer wanted to be a part of the search and rescue mission, or whatever was going on in Oliver's home town. Everyone thought that it seemed a little bit weird. 

"Well, he sure knows how to be a team player," Roy grumbled, running his hand over the stitches on his arm, remembering how close he had come to loosing an arm in Metropolis.

"Was he really even helping, anyways? Betas never hold their own. They just are not designed that way." Bruce said with his unnecessary scorn.

"My sister is a beta," Oliver pointed out.

"Is she here with us now?" Bruce looked around. "No, she is back in Starling taking care of your children."

"Exactly, what she is doing is important,"

"That is not the point. The point is that Hal is better off in Coast City, away from us."

Oliver gave up, rolling his eyes and choosing to remain silent for the duration of the walk to the vehicle.

***

Barry felt like he had found a new purpose in life. His house no longer looked like the calm, inviting place that it had normally been. It had been transformed into a beautiful venue, decorated in the finest blacks and reds, occasionally splashed with something white to promote the eye popping quality of the room. It hadn't taken long to turn the large living room into the perfect place for the ceremony, the rest of the rooms simply fell into place afterwards. 

The best part was that he was able to create a sense of unity, giving every last one of the people under his roof a job. It kept everyone working, unable to think about the fact that he had been a complete and total asshole to his pregnant husband.

And, he looked fantastic. A little something extra to keep him going. Whatever Bruce had done worked one hundred percent. His skin was clear, minus a few small scars from the extremely painful patches that had been on his hands when the condition first developed.

"Thea, ask Roy how far out they are please?" Barry asked his sister-in-law.

She sent her ex-boyfriend a quick text, one that was replied to lightening fast. "Twenty minutes,"

Barry inhaled sharply. The house was ready, but he was not. He was also pretty sure that Iris had not returned with the suits. Alfred had been kind enough to join them in Starling, and he had all of the measurements of the two men who were about to get the surprise of a lifetime. She had also been told to get Oliver's, and Hal's. Hopefully she would remember.

"Okay," He sighed. "Twenty minutes? That's enough time for me to get dressed, and Iris to get back, and the cake to get back in one piece because Cisco is not going to drop it? Right?"

Thea chuckled, then realized that she wasn't dressed either. "Right...crap..."

***

Iris made great timing. She arrived only minutes before the men did. She rushed inside with the clothing, taking it straight into the master bedroom where half of the people would be allowed to change. Most of the people. All of them, except for Bruce. His suit had to go into a different room. They were going to attempt to tradition the shit out of this thing.

Barry ran around the outside of the house. It was clear to see that there were already tons of cars gathered at the house, but that didn't mean he couldn't still have the element of surprise on his side. For something that had been planned on such short notice, they had a great turn out. 

He walked up behind the small group. Selecting Roy out of the group walking toward the house. He tapped on his shoulder. 

Roy's eyes enlarged, but he found himself unable to resist smiling. Barry gestured for him to walk around the back, where he would take his place as the group approached the front door. 

Oliver began searching his pockets for his keys. He had noticed the cars, but assumed that Felicity had actually gone ahead and planned the baby shower for Ray. 

"What is going on?" Bruce asked the other omega.

"I have no idea, but I do not want to burst in on it," 

Barry cleared his throat. "I might be wrong, but I'm pretty sure the door is unlocked, and besides, it is our house,"

Oliver spun around to face the scarlet speedster. A mixture of anger and love raging inside of him. He couldn't decide what part he was going to let dominate him. "Barry, Bar..." He burst into tears, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck, holding him tightly. "Barry, how could you not tell me that you were okay? What is wrong with you?!"

Barry returned the embrace. "Because there is no way that what is happening behind these doors would have been possible if you didn't think that you were trying to locate me."

"What is going on on inside the house?" Oliver asked, wiping away some of his tears.

Barry reached forward and opened the door. "The wedding of Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent, all we were waiting on was the happy couple,"

Bruce and Clark looked at each other with wide eyes, each suspecting the other of having some part of it. 

"Don't worry, neither of you had any involvement. This is a thank you for everything that you have done, and a way to make sure that the two of you realize just how important your love and your family is. You have a baby on the way, you have two beautiful children, you have been together for years. It is high time that you have made it official. The best part? You don't have to worry about planning it or having everyone here, because it has already been done. You just have to enjoy yourselves."

"Are we going to do this? Are we going to get married? Here? Today?" Clark asked Bruce.

Bruce nodded. "Yes, I think we are,"

"Great!" Barry shouted, grabbing Bruce by the arm. "I need you and Oliver to go meet up with my sister, she will know what to do. Clark, follow me."

"We are still not done talking, Barry," Oliver told him.

"I know, I know, but that can wait, we are hosting a wedding right now,"

 


	12. I Keep On Making These New Mistakes

The wedding of all weddings. Even topping the magnificent ceremony that was Laurel and Thea's wedding, even topping the ridiculous adventure that followed what was Barry and Oliver's wedding. This was almost two decades of love coming together at last.

It was beautiful.

And yes, Barry was pretty damn proud of what he did, even though he had done a bang up job of pissing everyone the heck off. Everyone.

Ray, being the ordained one, officiated. Even heavily pregnant he moved faster than most people and had all the energy to spare. He gestured for everyone to sit down in their seats, to quiet down and listen. "We are gathered here today to join these two men who have loved each other for almost twenty years. After twenty years, two children and one on the way they are finally going to share their beautiful love with the world by making it official. We couldn't be more proud of them. What makes this ceremony different from most, is that the couple did not know what was going on until they arrived here. Because of this, we have asked their children to say a few words before the actual vows."

Elena, the gorgeous teenage daughter of Bruce and Clark, stepped forward. She was wearing a midnight purple dress, sparkling just like the stars. She was the spitting image of Bruce, with piercing blue eyes like Clark. A beautiful attention grabber, completely able to win over a room. She smiled at both of her parents, it had been months since she had seen either of them. This was a happy moment. They were finally going to be a family, once and for all. 

She pulled out a piece of stationary from her bra, to truly class things up. 

"My parents are two of the most amazing people in the entire world. I am the child of the last son of Krypton and the Dark Knight. It really does not get anymore super, or powerful than that. But, my parents are not Superman and Batman when I look at them. To me, they are just my parents, Clark and Bruce. Yes, they are heroes, but the most important thing that they have ever done in my life is being my dads. I do not always see eye to eye with them, I do not always agree with their methods or the lessons they try to teach, but I have always known that they love me and only want me to be happy and safe. For that, I am forever thankful. And, now that they are finally getting married, we will get to be a family again. A complete family. I cannot wait to see what comes next. Gotham will be an adjustment, but it will be worth it. I love you both." She said, tearing up slightly. Both of her fathers gave her hugs before she returned to where she had previously stood.

Conner approached next. "I have had people tell me that I do not have any good role models in my life. Those are the people who do not realize just how incredible my parents actually are. One of them is a small town guy from Kansas, who just happens to be from another planet, who moved to the big city with big dreams and the feeling of responsibility towards the world. The other, is a rich orphan who spends his time running a very successful company so that he is able to have the funds to focus on the greater good. They met when each feared what the other was capable of, neither of them being completely within the law. They founded a league of like minded people and they fell in love. Times have been rough, but I know they will get better. Sure they are heroes, but they are the best parents in the world, first."

The guests erupted in applause following Conner's words. A cumulative celebration of both children. Despite their issues, Bruce and Clark had raised two amazing children and gave hope to others like them that it actually was possible to be a hero and a parent without causing irreparable damage to their offspring.

"Thank you Elena, Conner," Ray said to move things along, "Shall we move on to the vows?"

Bruce grabbed Ray's arm, shaking his head. "Not yet," He muttered.

"Huh?"

"I want to talk,"

"Oh, then talk,"

Bruce grabbed both of Clark's hands. "I cannot even begin to explain to you just how much you mean to me. This entire thing, it is long overdue. We should have made it official years ago. I love you, so much. I love your eyes, I love your voice, your hands, your laugh that you hate so much. You are the only person who has ever called me out on my crap. I thank you for that." He paused, taking one of Clark's hands an pressing it against his abdomen. "And, I thank you for this. This is what I needed to bring me back, to make me realize that the most important part of my life, the part I vowed to keep safe by keeping them away, was the part that I needed beside me the most. This little girl was my turning point. You are my soul mate, my alpha, my beloved. I cannot wait to be married to you."

Clark wiped a stray tear from Bruce's cheek. "Gosh, you have no idea how beautiful you are. You always have a glow about you, always. I'm sure that you will find some way to blame it on the fact that you are my mate, but you won't be able to convince me. I've loved you since the moment that I laid eyes on you. Back then, when neither of us had any idea who the other was, who we really were, I told myself that I would never have a shot with someone as incredible and charismatic as you. I am glad that I was wrong. I am glad that things have turned out this way, that our family and friends are here to see this. You mean so much to me. So damn much. Now, as we move forward, I no longer have to respect your wishes and leave you alone. I get to be your super annoying, nagging, constantly worried reporter husband. I can't wait." 

Clark received a chuckle for his last line. He couldn't even imagine how good it would have been if he had time to actually plan. 

"Vows now?" Ray asked, not exactly comfortable standing on his feet for extended periods of time.

Bruce and Clark nodded in response.

"Do you, Bruce Wayne, take Clark Kent to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do,"

"Do you, Clark Kent, take Bruce Wayne to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do,"

"Then by the power vested in me, I finally pronounce you an actual married couple, how does that sound?" Ray laughed.

"Wonderful," The newly married couple said in unison.

"You may now share your first kiss as husbands," 

Bruce and Clark did exactly that. And, there was applause. And, it was wonderful. 

***

A week after the wedding a new, unusual calmness had draped itself over the Allen household. The excitement finally died down, people returned to their own hometowns. Everything was back to the way it was supposed to be. 

Well, everything, except for Oliver and Barry's marriage. 

And, Cisco. He had yet to navigate back to Central City. Claimed it had something to do with Harry and Caitlin, but no one ever asked for any details. 

There was a strange lack of communication between those who still remained in Starling. Thea was too busy packing for her big move that she had yet to tell anyone about, Ray and Roy were preparing for the birth of their baby, and Diggle was spending time with his family. It left Oliver and Barry to be with themselves, their children, and their thoughts.

Oliver had never felt so distant from his husband before. He hadn't even felt this way before they were mated. From the moment they had met, there had been an unexplainable force driving them together, ensuring that they were never going to be too far apart. It was gone.

At this point, he had Nora, Moira, and their unborn child to talk to. No one else was ever around. He would have talked to Bruce, but he didn't want to bother him while he was on his honeymoon. 

It was awful, horrible, and was making him restless. 

After the Wayne-Kent wedding, they had tried to talk. However, no matter what either of them said, it seemed like the other did not want to listen. There was just too much going on in both of their heads. It definitely did not help that Barry had gone all of that time without telling Oliver that he was alive. Oliver made sure on a regular basis that he knew just how stupid that all was. He would have been more than happy to help with the surprise wedding, would have played along with whatever the scarlet speedster asked, but it was much too late to discuss any of that. 

"Dammit!" Oliver shouted, thinking he was all by himself when he slammed his fist into the wall in the kitchen. The horrors of finding that he couldn't even focus long enough to make a simple meal for his daughters and sister.

He had no idea that they were already back from the park. Thea had tried to get him to tag along, but it had been useless. 

Nora was soon after making a similar gesture towards the wall, imitating the parent she saw the most. 

Thea pulled her older brother into a warm embrace. "You are making what I have to tell you that much harder, ya know?"

He looked down at her. "What? What do you have to tell me? I'm sorry."

"I thought I would tell you when we ate lunch, will Barry be joining us?" She asked, hopeful.

"No, I am not even sure that he is home to be honest, and I cannot say that I mind either way," Oliver replied.

"You do care, and so do the twins. They know when something is up. Way smarter than you think." Thea told him.

Oliver leaned up against the counter. He resisted the urge to cry. He had done everything in his power to remain strong for his girls. He never wanted them to see him this weak. 

Thea grabbed Oliver by the chin. "What is going on?"

"We can't get past it, I don't think that we ever will. Not for a lack of trying, just a lack of understanding. We don't see eye to eye, which is horrible. I hate that this all stemmed from one ridiculous incident. Makes me wish that we never agreed to help Bruce, despite all the good that came from it. I'm not sure about anything anymore, not really, anyways. We can't have a conversation without it turning into a screaming match. I sleep in the nursery with the girls, which is hell on my back, but I will get over it. This is probably it for us. I have given up." He explained, still fighting the tears.

"I can't leave, I won't, I'm staying in Starling," Thea spit out.

He cocked his head at her. "What?"

"I have been packing since after the wedding. I wanted to start a new life somewhere else, Hal offered me his spare bedroom in Coast City. I thought it was a good idea."

"Oh, no, you should go. That would probably be good for you. Too many depressing memories here in this damn city. Besides, Hal is kind of fun."

"He is a sweetheart, actually. And, I think he will make a great room mate, but that doesn't change the fact that I cannot leave my brother when he is hurting like this,"

Oliver sighed. "You are only going to make things worse by staying, you need to go,"

"And you are only making things worse by giving up on your marriage, you need your alpha,"

***

"What are you even doing, Barry? Are you insane?" Cisco asked before taking a sip of Barry's coffee, since he had already finished his own.

Barry shook his head, reaching forward to take his cup back. "I'm looking for an apartment in Indian River, I am not insane,"

"Indian River? Isn't that like, several states away?"

"Sort of. It doesn't even have to be an apartment, in fact, I would actually rather it be a home, preferably on a lake."

"Well, there are lots of lakes around there, but why are you moving? Again?" Cisco had a look of fear in his eyes. "Is something going on?"

"Is something going on? Outside of the fact that my own husband isn't even sleeping in the same bed as I am? No."

"Oh, is that why you are looking for a place in Indian River?" 

Barry nodded, saying nothing and continuing to scroll through the search results on his phone. 

"Oh my god, are you two going to break up?"

Barry just raised his eyebrows, still too focused on his phone.

 


	13. All The Lights

"We need to talk," The words were so simple, but they cut like a knife. They were heavy through the tension that was built up from the long length of a silence between them that had seemed to go on forever. 

There wasn't a reply. Oliver allowed those words to sink in, but he couldn't for the life of him think of a response that did not result in him bursting into tears. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Never. They were bond mates, husbands, parents. Yet, Barry was saying the first words to what he could only imagine would be the end of a chapter in his life. At his age, he would never have another mate. 

He mulled over it. All of it. There were only so many ways that it could go. He had a choice in the matter. And, once he was able to say it out loud, without crying, he would have control. He could either act like it didn't affect him at all, or he could be angry and unbearable. It was pretty clear which one was the better option. 

"Then let's talk," He finally replied, level monotone. Possibly the most level one in history.

"Can you please look at me?" Barry pleaded, wanting more than anything to get a read off of those damn, forsaken blues. 

"Why should I? Give me a reason." Oliver said, his response still brilliantly monotone. He didn't even move. Not even an inch. 

"Baby, this is a big deal, please, look at me,"

"Don't you dare call me baby. You have lost that privilege completely. Your realtor called the house phone. Fucking Indian River. You fucking bastard."

Barry sat down on the coffee table directly in front of Oliver. He forcibly took one of his hands, squeezing it tightly so that he wouldn't pull away. "Have you really lost that much faith in me that you think I am leaving you? Or is that what you want?"

"You know that is not what I want,"

"Then for fuck's sake look at me, look me in the eyes. I'm not leaving. I couldn't even if I tried. I love you too god damn much. You are fucking perfect. You and I haven't gotten along for a while, but, baby, I love you. I'm never going to stop. You are the only one who can end this relationship. Between you, our baby, the girls, I am never going to need anything else."

Oliver tried, but there was literally no way to stop the tears running down his face. Barry quickly moved beside him, wiping them as fast as they came. Oliver didn't understand what was going on, and his hormones were through the roof.

"Then why have you purchased a home in Indian River?" He asked.

Barry's eyebrows raised. "Oh my god, they accepted my offer? I barely touched the asking price. Shit."

"Barry! What the hell is going on!?"

Barry licked his lips, smiling and preparing to explain himself. It was going to be difficult. He was in fear of getting slapped. Even if it went well, he was still probably going to get slapped. "They were not supposed to call the house, that was a last resort if they couldn't get a hold of me. Anyways, I purchased the house for us. It has three bedrooms, it is on the water, a huge yard, plenty of room for the kids to play, already a dock for a boat. It is going to be great. Happy early anniversary, love of my life."

Oliver gulped. "You think that I am going to move to Indian River and leave Starling behind?"

"First of all, I did not say that. Second, everyone has left Starling except for Ray and Roy, and John. Those that haven't left, are dead."

"I know, but...fine, just...I..."

Barry pressed a finger against Barry's lips to silence him. "We are making enough money now, it is going to be our vacation home,"

Oliver started crying again, resting his head on Barry's shoulder. The girls came in, both walking pretty well thanks to Ray and Thea. He looked at their beautiful little faces. They were growing up way too fast for his liking. It only made him want to cry harder. 

Ray knocked on the door, but Roy didn't bother with that, opening it and walking into the living room. Roy locked eyes on Barry, a little bit of anger flashing in them before he had a chance to speak. 

"What the hell did you do to him this time?" Roy asked defensively. 

"What!? Nothing. He's just...pregnant..."

Oliver lifted his head off of his husband's shoulder, glaring at him with one eyebrow arched up in a very Vulcan way. 

Barry shrugged. "I'm not wrong,"

Oliver placed his hands on his growing bump. "Still, not the point. Was that really all that you wanted to talk about?"

"That, and, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for all of the stupid things that I've done, and that I don't expect you to accept my apology, but I hope that over time you will forgive me and we can go back to the way things were before." 

Oliver grabbed Barry by the collar of his shirt, yanking him close and catching him in an intense kiss. "They can. I love you, Barry Allen."

"I love you, too, Ollie,"

Ray cleared his throat. "So, um, does this mean that you don't need us to take you to your appointment?"

"Appointment?" Barry inquired.

"Yes, I had been waiting, hoping that we would patch things over so that we could find out the sex of the baby together, but finally I had decided that it was probably not going to happen. So, I scheduled the appointment, which is today."

"Oh," Barry said, before realizing something rather important. "With a regular doctor?"

Oliver smiled. "No, with Doctor Thompkins, a referral from Bruce. She has dealt with all of Bruce's pregnancies, and he has been carrying half alien children. He said she would have no problem dealing with the half meta kind. He thought she might actually find it a bit of a relief compared to his. As a thank you for all that you had done, he is flying her to the loft before Thea moves the last of her things out."

"Wow,"

"And, yes, Ray, this does mean that you do not need to take me to my appointment anymore. But, I thank you, anyways." Oliver told him, voice noticeably more rough than it had been before he started crying.

***

Hal came to Starling with a big green truck. He wanted Thea to avoid any added moving costs, so he helped wherever he possibly could.

The moment she saw him she came running down to the street below, running and jumping to give him a hug. "I've missed you,"

"I've missed you, too, Kindalezzie, how goes it?" He asked with a brilliantly white toothed smile on his face. He was a weirdly perfect beta, and a weirdly amazing person overall.

"Alright, but I am a lot better now that you are here,"

"I was hoping that you might say something like that," He said, still holding her in his arms, realizing that he didn't want to let go. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, and it has been a long while since I have felt that way," He took a deep breath, eyes locked onto hers. "I know that it has not been that long since the tragic passing of your wife, but I would be lying to you and to myself if I didn't at least tell you...I really, really like you."

Thea bit her bottom lip. Hal's muscular arms wrapped around her made her feel safe, made her feel at home. It had been long before Laurel's death that she hadn't felt this calm. She missed her more than anything, but she also knew when something good came into her life, and she knew that Laurel would have wanted her to be happy. 

She was going to take a chance on him. The first Beta she would ever take a chance on. It felt right.

So, she kissed him. 

He pulled away slightly. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Just shut up and keep kissing me,"

He pulled away again. "I should let you know, I got a puppy,"

"That's fine, I like dogs, now, kiss me,"

***

Lee Thompkins was a beautiful older woman. She had seen more than she would ever care to share. She was Bruce's primary physician, but since she knew about his secrets, she was also every other type of doctor for him, as well. She was the only one that he would ever trust. She had delivered his two children and reconstructed his knee five different times, the right one, since he had lost count on the left leg operations completely.

She was sweet and wonderful, fast working. She had the makeshift exam room set up in Oliver's old bedroom in thirty minutes flat. 

"Bruce has basically told me everything about you, except for which part of the Justice League you actually are, I don't know who you become when you put on a mask. My name is Leslie, Lee for short. And, I've been directed to help you with anything that you need. I'm here for you." She explained.

"Justice League? Hah. Fun. That is cute." Oliver said, rolling his eyes. 

"That is what he and Clark call it. Have you been to the Watchtower yet?"

Barry shook his head. 

"Oh, well, make sure you get the chance to someday," She cleared her throat. "Anyways, let's get going."

"Yes, let's,"

"One last thing, has Bruce told you what they are naming the new baby, yet?"

"No?" Oliver said, feeling out of the loop.

"Olive, Olive Ella Kent," Lee said with a strange sense of pride that came from knowing Bruce almost his entire life. "Olive for Oliver and Ella is a play on Allen. They wanted to give tribute to the two men who made them a family again. What you did, was wonderful."

Oliver blinked, he was not crying again today. He refused.

"That is awesome, we have to send them something!" Barry shouted.

Lee smiled, turning on her machine and getting to work. "You have twin girls, right?"

"Yes," They both said in unison. 

"Have you gotten rid of anything yet? Any of their smaller clothes?" 

"No," They said in unison again.

"Good, because you are going to need it. Congratulations, you are having a girl." Lee told them.

"Oh goody..." Barry mumbled. He knew it was going to be hell having that many girls that close together. Puberty, dating, it was going to be awful. 

Oliver gave his hand a squeeze. "We will be okay,"


	14. I've Seen These Streets

"The estrogen ocean, is going to be my house," Barry mumbled on the way home.

Oliver rolled his eyes. Barry was just being stupid. 

"We need to have at least one child..."

Oliver turned his head towards his husband. "Please don't try to rent out space in my uterus for future children. It is bad enough that we are having another baby so soon after the twins. I am going to lose my mind, and you will leave and go to work,, but I won't...because I am a mess."

"You're not a mess, and wouldn't it be nice to have a son?"

"I'm not saying it wouldn't, but perhaps you might allow me to focus on the children that we currently have first,"

Barry sighed. "Eh,"

Oliver rubbed his abdomen, shaking his head. Alphas just did not understand how much stress it put on the body to carry their children. It didn't help that the pregnancies were so close together and had not exactly been kind to his body prior to having children. They might have been on good terms now, but that didn't change the fact that Barry was close to oblivious to everything and it was easy to be mad at him with all of the extra hormones.

***

Thea's first morning in Hal's bed was unexpected. She had never expected to wind up in that position so early into the relationship, but he had made her feel incredibly safe. 

And, he was all too good with his hands, among other things. 

She woke up. Both of his arms were wrapped tightly around her. He wasn't like Laurel. He didn't snore, or talk about insane things in his sleep. He was peaceful. She enjoyed it.

She turned towards him. He was already awake, looking right at her with his beautiful blue eyes. 

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" He asked with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Wonderfully, actually," She yawned. "Ya know, I never would have thought that you would have a place like this,"

He chuckled. "You mean a place that is kinda classy, but laid back? Is this your way of telling me that I'm not classy? Because that really hurts, The-uh, it really hurts." 

She couldn't hold in the laughter. "I am pretty sure that you are physically incapable of saying anything on a serious note,"

"Not true, it is just that you rarely engage me in a conversation that requires me to be serious," 

"Alright," She sat up. "Let's talk about something serious, then, like really, really serious,"

Hal followed her lead, sitting up on the bed beside her. "Hit me with your worst, I'll answer anything you ask, seriously...unless, of course, it is a silly question, because then I will probably have to say something ridiculous."

"Okay, Hal, what is your full name?"

"Harold Jordan," Hal said with a shrug.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I am a test pilot, and I am also the Green Lantern of earth."

"Have you ever been married?"

Hal shook his head. "Never. Had a few girlfriends, one boyfriend. Had a fiancee, who got pregnant...by someone else. Now, I have you."

"What makes you so sure that you have me?" 

"Because, when I do this, you respond to it, your entire body," He whispered as he moved over onto her, a hand on her hip and the other beneath her chin as he pulled her into a longing kiss. 

"Fair enough," She said, smiling. "You are more than a little good at that, whatever that actually is,"

"I think it is called being amazing with my hands,"

"I have you, too, ya know," She chuckled, pushing him onto his back, swinging one leg over the side to straddle him. 

"Oh, do you?" 

"Yeah," She bit her bottom lip. "And, I think I might show you what I'm good with,"

"Please, do,"

***

It seemed like there was going to be peace. The thought of leaving Starling for Indian River, albeit on a very temporary basis, did not feel as terrifying as either of them had thought it would. Things were going smoothly. It was a new chapter. 

There was no worry, or care.

Except for one, and his name was Cisco Ramon. 

And, he tended to show up at the worst times possible. This time, it was two in the morning, and Oliver had already been struggling with sleep. 

Barry groaned. "Can you get it this time? I don't want to."

"Seriously? I gave birth to your two children, and I am pregnant with your third. I can hardly sleep. I end up getting up in the middle of the night whenever they need something, and whenever you need something. Cisco is your friend. You are more than welcome to deal with him, but I will not." Oliver half mumbled.

Barry sighed, pulling himself into an upright position. "I know he is my friend, but don't you love me enough to do this one thing?"

Oliver shook his head. "I know that you did not just ask me that, you are not allowed to do that,"

Barry managed to peel himself off of the bed. He walked out of their bedroom, working his way down to the front door. If this was not an easy fix, he was going to fix it by drugging his friend. 

He opened the door. "Hey, Cisco,"

"Hi," The beta replied. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, Cisco," Barry muttered, moving out of the way to allow him to enter.

The man brushed passed Barry and headed straight for the couch. He flopped down onto the couch, causing the whole piece of furniture to creak loudly. 

Barry grimaced. If Cisco caused any major damage to it, there was no doubt that Oliver would have both of their heads. 

"So, what is going on that was so important you had to wake my husband and I up at two in the morning?"

"I'm worried, man, I'm worried about you," Cisco began.

Barry cocked his head to the side. "Is this about the house up north? Because, it is just a vacation home for my family. That was the whole point. I didn't split up with Oliver or anything like that. Everything is fine."

"No, it isn't about your relationship, at all, but it is about something else."

"Then would you fricken tell me already, I am tired as hell and want to sleep before I have to go to work, and Joe is visiting for dinner,"

"Oh, cool, can I come to dinner?" Cisco asked, way more excited than he ought to be.

"AH! Stop. Stay with the program. Focus. What did you come here to say?"

"I am afraid that you might stay in Indian River. With Wally being groomed to be the main Flash, and a Red Arrow teaming up with Atom here in Starling, why on earth would you ever need to come back?"

Barry sighed. "Believe me, that is not happening, Oliver wouldn't have it,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Cisco, I'm sure, now, was that all?"

"No, I also came to warn you about the uprising...the trafficking groups, they're coming for you and your family. Determined to take out anyone who gets in their way, anyone who helped you escape. You were their most prized piece of livestock, even if you were only there for a short amount of time."

Barry gulped. "You cannot be serious,"

"But, I am,"

They needed to take action, immediately.


	15. I Have Tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, a little rushed, a little exciting...only because of the set up it does for the next chapter. Sorry about all of that. I've had erratic hours for literally no good reason and I am just a bit stressed. It is fine though. There are days off in the future so that I can wrap this bad boy up...wonderfully, actually.

"This is too much. We really do need to stay in Indian River. It would be away from everything, away from all of this mess. So many things have happened, terrible things, and the year isn't even out." Oliver sighed. "I'm not fighting. I refuse to fight. I won't. The way that we beat this, the way that we get our lives back is to get the hell away from Starling. It is only logical. I know it isn't ideal, but there are people that will still be here to keep this city from falling to criminals. Our family needs to come first. And, you and the girls are my family. My sister is in a new city, the rest of my family is dead. This is what we need to do, it is." 

Barry took a deep breath. He couldn't argue with what Oliver was saying. It was all accurate. It all made sense. His husband was right, but he didn't want him to be. He wanted them to be in a position where they could fight back and still be the reason that Starling was still standing. 

It wasn't going to be that way, however. It just wasn't in the cards. 

"Oliver, you are sure about this? You want to leave everything that you have built behind? Your friends? Your team?"

Oliver grabbed Barry's hand. "I only want what is best for our family," He splayed the alpha's palm against his round belly. "Our growing family."

"Yeah, won't be long before we have another daughter,"

"So, we do this. The right way."

"I can't believe that we are not going to tell anyone what we are doing,"

"It is the only way that it will work,"

***

The world had changed in an instant. Everything that they had built up was being broken down by the evils of the world. The decision to leave everything behind in order to ensure the safety of their children was not an easy one, but it was the right one. It was the only one. 

For Oliver, this was all simple. It hurt that he had to leave the city that he grew up in, the city that he had once vowed to save, but now he had to take care of his family. Giving up the Arrow side of him was just something that he had to get used to. He knew he would.

For Barry, this was going to be harder. He absolutely loved being the Flash. Even knowing that Wally was there to essentially take his place, it left a void within him. A small part of him was even unsure if he would be able to handle all of this. It wasn't that he didn't love his family, but he also loved being a hero. He was going to have to learn to be the hero of a smaller group. If that was even possible.

There was one person that knew what was really going on. That person was going to make sure that it all turned out for the best.

***

Hal sat on the couch, the dog beside him. He was staring at the wall, considering things, wondering about the future. For the first time in his life he was actually ready to have a real future.

Thea walked in with a beer, handing it to him, almost as if she assumed he needed it. He thanked her and took a sip. This was how things had been in the weeks since she had moved in with him. It was perfect. 

Today, however, instead of sitting down on the other side of the dog, as she usually did, she just continued to stand in front of him. 

"What? What is going on? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

She crossed her arms. "No particular reason, for the most part,"

"I don't like the sound of that,"

She dropped down onto her knees in front of him, same expression on her face. "I love you,"

"Are you sure that you are not just saying that?"

"I love you, Hal Jordan," She said it again, the words flowing from her lips so wonderfully that it sounded like there should never be anything else coming from them. 

Hal smiled. "I love you, too,"

"Good, I am going to need you to remember that you said that later on,"

"Why?"

"Sh...I said later,"

"How much later?"

"You will find out,"

***

Reality sank in. It was do or die. The essentials were being taken care of, probably already had been taken care of. 

There was just one last detail.

One.

Barry walked into the bedroom. The sight of Oliver sitting on the edge of the bed with their wedding picture in his hands almost causing him to lose what little composure he had left. 

Oliver looked up. His eyes were red, streams from tears running down his face. "I never realized how hard it was going to be to have to leave things like this here,"

Barry sat down beside him, caressing his cheek and taking the photograph out of his hands. He sat it to the side, only wanting to focus on his husband's incredible eyes. "There is nothing I hate more in this world, than seeing you cry, because you are much too beautiful to ever, ever be sad. It just is not allowed."

Oliver smiled slightly. "In less than seventy-two hours, the people in that picture won't even exist,"

"Na, they'll still exist, but their names will have changed and the things that they have done will become a distant memory. It is almost perfect, in a way, because the love that they shared when that picture was taken is just as strong today, perhaps, stronger." Barry told him. 

"Isn't it funny that I am the one who pushed for this, yet, now, when it is all about to happen, I feel it so hard to pull away," 

Barry kissed him. Hard and in that instant. Love pouring out from his lips. "It will be okay, every little thing will be alright. The two of us are going to be just fine. You had to convince me that we would be able to pull this off, but now I could not be happier that this was happening. This is going to work out, it will be perfect. I promise."

"Dammit, Barry," Oliver grumbled.

"What did I do now?"

Oliver shook his head, eventually resting it on his mate's shoulder. "You give me another reason to fall in love with you every single day,"

"I love you more than you will ever be able to comprehend, every moment has been a gift,"

"It is a shame that I'll never get to hear you call me Ollie again, and Thea will never call me Ollie again," Oliver leveled his breathing. "But I am remembering why we came to this decision in the first place."

Barry leaned forward and opened the drawer on the nightstand, removing a long knife. It would be a while before his work was done.

***

"You two are going out?" Cisco asked, more in wonder of why he had to watch the house, since they were taking the kids along with them.

"Yes," They said at the same time, each holding one of the twins. 

"When will you be back?"

"Shouldn't be gone more than a couple of hours, just spending some nice family time out of the city,"

Cisco heard the words that were coming out of their mouths. They sounded convincing. However, that did not put his mind at ease in the slightest. He was still terrified of them coming face to face with the ones who were out for blood.


	16. The Beginning Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that this took so long. But this is busy season for me and I'm a shared roster so I'm bouncing between multiple locations at my job. Covering whenever I need to be covered. I hate the way this turned out but the next chapter will be better written because I will have more time. Thanks all who have been reading this hot mess.

Things were different. Changing rapidly. There was no way to stop the course of which things were going. 

As the darkness enveloped around them reality came front and center. Barry glanced back at the twins, smiling. He was leaving so much behind, but it was all for them. Their safety was his top priority. 

He continued to drive, knowing full well that there was just one last thing that had to be done before they began their new journey. 

Oliver reached over, taking one of Barry's hands in his. He leaned his head on his shoulder, easily becoming a driving force of comfort. With Oliver by his side, he knew that everything was going to be okay. 

They passed places they knew, places they would miss, places that they were glad they would never see again. Memories flashed in their minds, overshadowing any bit of what try that they could have been experiencing at that moment. 

Oliver made a quick phone call to his sister. They laughed and talked about the future. Barry knew that this was really his mate's way of telling her goodbye without coming out and saying it. He needed her to know that he loved her and that she would always be in his thoughts. 

Perhaps, in time, she would understand what had been done and why. Maybe one day she would even be able to see them. 

"Feel this," Oliver laughed lightly, splaying Barry's hand against his round belly. 

"Well, she sure is moving around a lot, isn't she?" Barry asked, same laughter in his tone. 

"I think that she senses that something is going on. She can feel it." 

"Or maybe she can sense how much love is in this car right now?"

"I wish it were that,"

"It is in the glove box, right?" 

Oliver nodded. "Just like we planned. And I am as ready as I will ever be."

Barry smiled. "Alright. Then let's do this."

***

It was hard to tell who had found the car first: the police, the news reporters, or the poor jogger who stumbled upon it in the early hours of the morning. 

There was an absolute full media circus surrounding the vehicle when Cisco, John, and Roy were finally able to get down to it. They were the closest to the sight of the accident, with Thea on her way from Coast City. She had made the awful, painful phone calls to each of them once she had been told the news. 

Of course, those who were not close to Barry or Oliver were still eating this information up as if they had been friends of the family for years. The one time prince of Starling and his mate from Central City falling victim to some sort of freak accident with another vehicle that could not be identified. From what the police could tell, they had been ran off the road by someone with intent to harm them. And, with the amount of blood found they had bets that it didn't just end there. 

It took several hours to find the knife, as well as to clean up the mess. The expected number of fatalities was between two and four, the outlook on finding the truth was looking very grim. 

"It is unclear yet if Oliver Queen and Barry Allen were killed during the initial crash with the other vehicle or if it happened after. All that is known for certain is that the other driver drove them off the road before colliding with their vehicle and that there was a bloody knife found not to far from the scene. It is unknown at this time if their two children survived. If anyone has any information regarding the incident you are urged to contact the local authorities immediately." A news reporter was saying into her camera when Joe arrived, Henry only a few feet behind him. 

Joe flashed his badge. "I know I am out of my jurisdiction, but Barry was my adopted son, his real father is behind me. We just want to take a look." 

The forensic team moved away. Granting them a few moments. 

Joe gasped when he saw the amount of blood still in the vehicle. "I shouldn't have done this to myself,"

"I'm speechless," Henry added, unable to bring himself to where Joe was standing. 

***

Thea bawled her eyes out on her way to Starling. She couldn't believe that someone would dare to take her brother from her. It didn't seem fair. She had lost him too many times before already. 

She hadn't noticed if she had been speeding or not, but she did notice the police lights from the car that wanted her to pull over. And, at the risk of further delay, she went to the side of the road and waited for whatever punishment she was going to receive. 

There was a hand tapping against her window. She glanced up, eyes meeting Hal. 

She rolled down her window. "What on earth are you doing?" She asked. 

"Well, I have some friends who are cops, so we tracked you down. You shouldn't be driving like this. Not after everything that has happened. Let me drive you. You should know by now that I love you and would do anything for you. In fact, had this horrible thing not happened, tonight I was going to ask you something pretty damn important. So, let me drive?" Hal explained. 

Thea smiled. It hurt after all of the crying that she had been doing. "Absolutely. Yes. To both things by the way, as long as the ring you bought isn't green."

Hal opened the door for her to get out so he would be able to drive. "Damn. Well, now I'm going to have to return it."

Thea raised her eyebrows. "Seriously, Hal?"

"No," He said, getting into the vehicle. "Classy girl like you gets diamonds,"

Somehow she was able to smile. Just a small one. It was the best part of being with him. He could always make her smile. 

Even in darkness. 

***

"Ah, yes, you must be Mr. Bailey," A tall, red headed woman said when the brand new Impala pulled up beside her. 

"Indeed, I am, are we ready to talk business? I was told that my husband and I would only need to sign a few papers before you handed over Mr. Wayne's keys." The young brunette said in a stern, but well polished English accent. 

The redhead nodded. "That is correct. Would you please join me in the restaurant? Everyone is welcome to come along."

The brunette man with the English accent got out of the car. He walked around to allow his passenger out, followed by taking both children from the backseat. 

Once they were seated inside the woman brought out papers from her briefcase. There were small black x's wherever the man needed to sign. 

"Mr. Wayne made me promise to treat you two as I treat him. Said that the two of you are basically like family and should be given every ounce of respect. So, you will see that every thing is included in this home. All amenities and necessities. Nothing to be desired. That much is certain." The woman explained. 

"And, this home is secluded? On the lake?" Mr. Bailey's very pregnant omega husband asked. 

"Absolutely. You have got the best property for miles. Private and exclusive in its style. You will love it. Great for raising a family. It isn't the largest home, but what it lacks in size it makes up for in every other department. I promise." 

Mr. Bailey signed the last paper. "Good. It is settled then. We will take the keys and be on our way." 

The woman took the papers. "Lovely," she handed him both sets of keys. "I hope you enjoy it."

He took the keys and stood up from his seat, his husband quick to follow. 

"Wait, one more thing, for when I write this up, what are your full names?"

Mr. Bailey cleared his throat. "Joesph Allen Bailey and Robert Johnathan Bailey."

"Thank you," 

The Bailey family returned to their vehicle. They switched on the news. They heard a story about two missing children. Apparently, their parents had been killed when they were ran off the road. 

It was a sad tale of wrong place, wrong time, right traits. They would have loved to help with it, but the fact of the matter was that they had plenty of work to do. Especially since it would be any day before Robert gave birth to their third child. 

On top of that, they had a meeting with Mr. Wayne.

 


	17. All These Things That I've Done

"So good to see you, Mr. Bailey, how are things? Have you settled in? Is there anything that you need?" Bruce asked, approaching the young brunette alpha at the fort on the island that had become a staple for tourists and locals alike. It wasn't too far from Joseph's new home, minus the ferry ride, and it was not exactly difficult for Bruce Wayne to touch down anywhere. 

"Everything is wonderful. We really have settled in. I think we are going to like it. And, the only thing we need is less nosy neighbors, but at least they are nice, even if they insist on dropping by every couple of seconds. Apparently, we are the first male alpha omega couple in the neighborhood."

Bruce chuckled, putting his sunglasses on top of his head, resting a hand against his hip as he leaned back against the white wall behind him. "You have no idea how good that is to hear. I was beginning to worry."

"Why worry? There was never any doubt in our minds that this would be the best option, and we can't thank you enough for everything that you have done. You are the reason that this was possible. If we were having a baby boy then, I would have to name him in your honor."

"Bryce could be a girl's name, it isn't that far off," Bruce shook his head. "I'm kidding, obviously, but I am just glad everything is working out. Have you decided what to do with the rest of your assets? I know that you set some aside in your wills, but that is going to be difficult to transfer to children that are allegedly kidnapped."

"I was actually hoping that you would be able to take care of such a thing, you do seem to have that sort of talent. I mean, look what you were able to do for us, keeping our family safe..."

"Ba...Joseph..." Bruce took a deep breath. "You know what? Forget I was going to say something. I will help you. I still owe you and your husband so much for bringing my family together. Consider it done. But know this, when I call upon the two of you, and I will, I expect you to do the favor which I ask you in the near future."

Joseph Bailey nodded. "You can count on both of us, whenever you need it,"

"Good to know, Clark will be thrilled,"

***

Joseph went home after meeting with Bruce. He had to get back to his husband. 

Originally, Robert was meant to go with him, but things had taken a quick change. His contractions were just far too close together for him to be making treks to a city that was thirty minutes away, plus the ride to the island. It just didn't make sense to do that, just in case. 

"Oliver!" He called out, not afraid to use their real names when they were in their home. "Ollie?!"

"I'm in the library!" He shouted back. 

It still took some getting used to, realizing that they had this massive home with all of these extra rooms that were incredible, but also unnecessary. The girls loved it, they had so much room to play, and eventually they would get to play with their new little sister.

"Any changes?" He asked the omega, incredibly excited, and rightfully so. There was just something so wonderful about bringing new life into the world after all of the horrible things that had happened. 

"Actually, yes," The omega sighed. "I think we are going to have our baby before the day is out. I can feel it."

Joesph smiled. Of course he was missing his family, his husband's family, and their friends. They were such a big part of the twins coming into the world. It sort of left an empty feeling this time around. But, it was still amazing. It was still the best thing for them. The next time they would wait a while, however. 

"This is so exciting. Not that the first time wasn't exciting, but...but..." 

Robert shook his head. "I get it, believe me,"

"Good, because I was starting to worry,"

They both shared a good laugh. At least, until the next contraction. 

***

Funerals were never good places to handle big issues. That was the case, even if the issue was one that would have hopefully brightened the days of many of the attendees. 

The police were still trying to track down exactly who murdered Barry Allen and Oliver Queen, running them off the road and disappearing with their children. The only thing that was certain was that it could have only been done by the most horrible of people. To cause so much heartbreak to a family must have taken a real piece of work. 

After the funeral there was a small get together at the now empty house. It seemed strange. It seemed, almost haunted to everyone inside. But, it was in their wills to have everything go this way. Everything had to be done according to plan. 

Bruce oversaw everything. He stood back during all of the events of the funeral, of the food, and then of this gathering that would act as a reading of the wills. He remained stoic, not showing even the slightest crack in the facade. It was his job to make sure that nothing went of course. He had to keep everyone moving along. 

The problem was that he could not keep tabs on everyone, he was only able to look so far into their heads with the help of Clark, who was proving to be more useless than ever. 

So, he couldn't have planned for Thea standing up and tapping on her glass that was apparently filled with sparkling water instead of wine. Somehow, a detail he hadn't picked up on prior. Perhaps, because everyone was drinking Oliver's favorite sparkling white. 

"I know that this isn't the best time, but I'm beginning to feel like there is never going to be a good time. I was trying to tell my brother before the accident, I was so excited, heck, I haven't even told Hal yet, and he is my fiancé. So, here it is. I'm pregnant. I'm really happy about it. And, I think that Barry and Ollie would be really happy about it if they were here with us on a happier occasion. In fact, I know that they would." 

It was at that very moment that Hal dropped his glass that he was about to take a sip on. More concerned about not picking up on the fact than the announcement itself. 

Roy patted Hal on the back. "You'll be fine, it's all fine,"

"I'd like to think they are here with us today," Felicity added in, smiling as Dick wrapped an arm around her. "And that they couldn't be happier for you,"

Bruce and Clark glanced at each other. This definitely threw a wrench into their original plan. Or rather, it screwed up Barry and Oliver's original plan. 

***

Bruce pulled Thea into another room. "We need to talk,"

She quickly followed, always amused by this sort of thing. "Okay, okay, what's up?"

He took a deep breath. "I was supposed to give you a dvd with a video message from your brother, but I will make it simple. They purchased a property before their deaths in Indian River. I cannot go into great detail at this very moment, but the intention was for you to take the keys and the title to that property and claim it for yourself. I imagine you will want to bring Hal, don't. At least not during the first visit to the property. I have cleared the location for safety and I assure you it will make a great summer or permanent home in the future for you and your growing family. Now, say nothing of this when you leave the room. Do you understand?"

"Why would they leave it to me?"

"Because you were Oliver's little sister and he loved you very much. He thought that you would appreciate this more than anything else that he could have given you. It was in my own personal dvd from him. He left me many instructions to make sure the right people got the right things. You are going to love it and it will be a good way to bring your unborn child and your fallen brother together."

"I feel like there is more to this than what you are telling me,"

"Indeed, as a matter of fact there is one thing you must know, that there is a time limit for you to claim the home as your own. You cannot wait more than two years and you cannot go before thirty days from today have elapsed."

"I see," Thea muttered, but she didn't really. 

"Wonderful, contact me when you are prepared to leave,"

"I will,"

***

"Welcome to the world, Hadley Lynn Dearden Bailey," Joesph said smiling as he held the small child in his arms. She was beautiful. Looked more like a Queen then either of the twins. A strong genetic line she had, one that would benefit her later in life. 

"Would have preferred her last name Allen or Queen," Robert grumbled.

"I know, I know, I feel the same. We have to get past this though. We need to move forward as a couple. Powerful and strong. For our family."

Robert nodded before taking the newborn back from his husband. 

Joesph glanced at his phone. There was a message from Bruce. He had done as asked. 


	18. Every You, Every Me

Thirty one days after Bruce handed the keys to the property in Indian River to Thea the title was officially transferred. With that, it all began to really sink in. Her brother and his husband were really dead, and she was never going to see her nieces again. It was hard to accept, but she did so with grace. She had to. She had to remain strong for the baby she had on the way, and for Hal, who was still having a hard time wrapping his head around why he was not able to go with her when she made the trek north.

On the thirty second day, she had an ultrasound while Hal was at work. She didn't tell him, simply because he was under a lot of stress. Besides, she figured there was going to be lots of other appointments for him to attend, for the rest of her pregnancy and long after their child was born. 

Her doctor was nice. She was simple, to the point. Probably the best beta doctor around. She said that everything was going well, gave an estimated due date, and set her up for her next appointment. 

Her doctor also confirmed something that she had been wondering for a long time. Now, she knew exactly which side of the family certain traits fell. It was basically a miracle that their mother did not also have this happen. 

On the thirty third day, she left for Indian River. She packed all of her things, agreed to meet with Bruce right outside of town, and promised to keep Hal updated. She left the picture from the ultrasound on Hal's desk. A little reminder of what was still good in the world. She was going to leave it to him to figure out the surprise.

***

The idea was for Thea to pick up Bruce right outside of Indian River so that he could guide her through the process of taking over the property. She didn't understand why, but accepted it, because there was obviously a good reason for it. She was willing to do whatever her brother had wanted her to do, even in death.

She met him at the location he requested. There was a large dark car waiting, presumably holding the entire Wayne-Kent clan inside. Both Bruce and Clark stepped out of the vehicle, Bruce holding the newest addition to the family in his arms before passing her to his husband. The sight made her smile.

Bruce said something indiscernible to Clark before kissing him goodbye. Finally joining Thea in her own vehicle.

"You literally have the most adorable family in existence," Thea turned and said before restarting her car.

Bruce smiled. "I would like to think so. I used to think of family and love as weakness, but I now know that it is strength, my strength, anyways. Although, I think it will be yours and Hal's, as well. A fine match the two of you make. A true...Jim and Pam of sorts." He ended it with a chuckle.

"Ha, you watch The Office?"

He pressed a finger against his lips and made a sh sound. "Never tell a single soul. Clark doesn't even know. I own both versions, all seasons."

"It makes me feel a little bit better inside to know that Bruce Wayne, super sexy billionaire and family man, is actually a big fucking nerd." Thea burst out laughing, unaware that they had been that close to Indian River when she began to see the signs. 

"Alright, now, you will go past the small down town area, past the sporting goods store. There is a cluster of a few more businesses, hotels, motels, and a log cabin resort. After that you will reach the Bennett district. From there, you will see the lake that the house is positioned on." Bruce explained.

She glanced at the older man for a split second. "How are the neighbors? Have you met them?"

"I know there is an older couple on the right side, very nice. On the left side, there is a wonderful young couple with three daughters. I happen to think you will enjoy them. They own an older Victorian style mansion, updated very slightly. It was owned by a rich Gothamite for a very short period of time before they came into possession of it."

When Bruce realized that the last detail he had given had gone completely over her head he smiled a little. After all of the heartbreak and pain that she had suffered, this really had the chance to blow up in her face, but he was hoping she just added it to the list of things that were completely wonderful, since her life seemed to be heading in a much brighter direction.

***

They pulled up to a beautiful yellow sided home. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small in the slightest. It had a massive yard, it was right on the lake, a big garage. It seemed like an odd choice for her brother, but for her it was perfect. It almost made her wonder, but she pushed the thought to the side as soon as it entered her mind.

Bruce got out of the car and rushed to her side to open it for her. He might have been an omega, but she was a lady, and deserved to be treated like one no matter what. She thanked him and pulled out the keys to the house.

The inside was just as wonderful as the outside. The home had a large, expansive kitchen with an island, a big dining area, four bedrooms, a living room and a family room, two bathrooms, and a partially finished basement. It wasn't extremely fancy, but it was modern and well kept. It was even furnished, matching the area they were in to the decor. 

She loved it. She absolutely loved it. 

She spun around in the middle of the living room, taking every chance she got to look out the big windows that overlooked the lake. She didn't pay much mind to what Bruce was doing, which was exactly how she didn't notice that he had left the room completely. 

She walked up to the window, glancing out towards the left. The neighbors appeared to be outside, playing with their children. She couldn't see them very clearly, but she could make out that there were two little toddlers running around while a tall, thin brunette man chased them. It reminded her of the nieces she lost.

Bruce tapped on her shoulder, making her jump and quickly turn around in his direction. 

"I apologize, Thea, it was not my intention to scare you. I promise. There is something we need to take care of outside, would you care to join me? Or do you need another moment to take it all in?" He asked.

"We can do it now, that would be fine,"

He nodded. "Great, we will go out the sliding glass doors on the side near the garden,"

"Closest to the left neighbors?"

"Yes, indeed,"

"Okay," She sighed. "What are their names? They are outside, I think I would like to go introduce myself to them."

"Bailey. Joseph and Robert. Their daughters are Hadley, Megan, and Natalie." 

"Thanks,"

***

By the time they were outside, the neighbors had gone inside. Or so she thought. She couldn't see the man or his two daughters running around in the yard anymore. And, one of the cars was gone. 

She followed Bruce down to the lake, making sure she didn't allow too much of a distance between the two of them. He was terribly good at disappearing if she didn't pay enough attention.

He turned his head back. "Aren't you going next door?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait, am I not supposed to be following you?"

He gestured at the large house next to hers. "Go on, don't be shy now,"

There were footsteps coming up behind her. She watched Bruce's eyes dart up to whomever was approaching and then back to her. Her breath hitched, even as a beta the smell of omega was always easy to pick up on. 

She took a deep breath, fully prepared to turn around or run away screaming, depending on which needed to be done first. A hand was placed on her shoulder, pulling her into a direction that forced her to face the person it belonged to.

Suddenly, as her eyes ran up and down the body of the man that stood before her she began to scream. Bruce quickly cupped over her mouth until she stopped, only allowing her free when she assured him that she was not going to do it again. 

That didn't stop her from feeling like her eyes were going to pop out of her head, and that was only if her head did not just explode first. 

"Oh my god..." She muttered, holding back tears and anger and fifty other things that were raging inside of her.

The man held a hand up. "Thea, I know what you are thinking, but I want you to know that there is a completely logical reason for all of this, and as soon as you calm down I will explain everything. I came over here to introduce myself to my new neighbor. My name is Robert Bailey. That is how you will refer to me as long as we are outside. Please nod if you understand?"

She nodded. 

"Would you like to see my home and meet my three daughters? My husband is preparing what I can only imagine to be a delicious meal and he would love the chance to brag to someone that his skills might actually be getting better than mine." He said with a smile.

Thea was red faced now. Stressed out as she tried so hard to figure out what she was going to say next. This was a nightmare and a dream come true all at once. 

"Shall we?" He held out his arm for her to take. "I would appreciate your company, Miss Queen,"

"Soon to be Mrs. Jordan," She mumbled under her breath, but they were so close to each other that she knew he heard her.

"Hmm, isn't that something?"

***

Robert Bailey and Oliver Queen were the same people on the inside. They looked similar, as well, but there was just something that was different. 

Thea could not quite place a finger on exactly what that was. It might have been the fact that Robert Bailey dressed classier, like a privileged rich person. It might have been that he wore his hair longer, his face clean shaven. Or maybe, it was the fact that he was almost always smiling. He was ridiculously happy. So incredibly happy.

Joseph Bailey was just as happy. He had stubble on his face, a new tattoo, motorcycles, and the clothes of a businessman. Thea was pretty sure that he was lining his eyes with a dark brown liner too, but she might have just been trying to find details that were different from the Barry Allen that she knew.

The twins were the same. The only difference was that they were no longer Moira and Nora, but rather Megan and Natalie. Such basic names after having such unique ones.

Only the newest addition, which she was glad to meet, had a different sort of name. Hadley. She even had a middle name that honored her aunt. Thea secretly was way too excited over that.

Dinner was wonderful. She was civil, because she was numb. They would have their words, but not now. Now was not the time. Not in front of the kids.

Or maybe she would get over it in time. It was a miracle to have her brother back, and she understood why Hal couldn't come.

Oh how life could always prove to be interesting.


	19. All The Small Things PT 1

There was a place for everything and everything had a place. Things settled in time. As settled as they could be considering all that had happened. 

As time progressed, Thea spent more and more time in Indian River. She never grew comfortable enough to bring Hal with her, something that only became more and more of a problem as her belly grew. Eventually she was going to have a hard time driving. 

Clearly, something was going to have to change. Sooner rather than later. 

***

"Not so fast, T, you've got some major explaining to do." Hal said, grabbing a hold of his future wife's wrist as she went to go out the door. 

"I've got nothing to explain, Hal. I have told you that it's just business."

"Yeah, well, I'm beginning to find that hard to believe. I think maybe, you should tell me what the hell has been going on. You are away on business more than you are home."

Thea sighed. "If I told you what was going on then I would definitely have to kill you...or cut out your voice box, either way, it's going to get bloody and violent."

"I can handle that, I think, bring it on,"

She didn't know what to do. How to start. It was the one secret that she had kept under lock and key, doing so for long enough that it had become second nature, despite coming into contact with plenty of people that she could have told or that would have wanted to know. She kept her mouth shut even when it hurt to. 

This could change everything. 

This was going to change everything. 

Oliver had said he was okay with it but there was really no way to tell. On top of all of that she didn't exactly know how Hal was going to take it. There was a good chance that he would be his usual self, but on the off chance that he got upset, or worse, decided to run his mouth. 

"I am worried about telling you," She mumbled. 

"Why? Why? What is so big that you can't tell me?" 

"Oliver is alive," She finally spit it out, wanting to get it out of the way.

Hal's blue eyes grew unbelievably large. "You're joking!"

Thea shook her head. "I'm not. It isn't a joke. He is alive. He is in Indian River with Barry and the girls. He had a beautiful baby girl, named her Hadley. They faked their deaths in order to remain safe from the people who had kidnapped Barry before. I know that this all sounds absolutely crazy, but it is true. He told me that I could bring you to visit as soon as I felt comfortable. I've been so worried. I had no idea how you were going to take this. I'm so sorry that I kept this a secret. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

Hal grabbed both of Thea's hands. "Don't worry about it. It is fine. It is all fine. I mean, honestly, it isn't, but it isn't something that upsets me that much. I'll get over it. I'm just glad that you aren't cheating on me. I thought for sure you were going to tell me that the twins weren't mine. You're too good for me, so that wouldn't have been much of a surprise. All that aside, when are we going to visit?"

Thea's facial expression quickly changed. She was able to smile. "Wow...that was not at all how I expected this to go..."

"Do I really seem that unreasonable? Really? C'mon, T!" Hal chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and spinning around, which was still an easy task for him this late in her pregnancy. 

She squealed and motioned for him to put her down. He placed her back on her feet, pulling her into a tight embrace instead. This was exactly what she had needed. 

"We can go visit them this weekend. I'll make sure it is a good time for them, but it shouldn't be a problem. Do you realize how excited I am about this? This is the best! I am so glad to have this off my chest. Geez. Oh my goodness. This is going to make the trip easier, too, because, let's face it, I'm not tiny anymore. The steering wheel and I are not friends."

***

"Get on your knees," Joseph whispered directly into his husband's ear. 

Robert purred in response, pressing back into him. "I think I would rather you skip right ahead to the good part,"

"What is wrong with what I want?"

Robert spun around to face him. "How wet I am,"

"Oh?" 

"Yeah," Robert nodded, grabbing one of Joseph's hands and shoving it down the back of his pants. 

"Holy shit," Joseph gasped. "Maybe you are right,"

"Fuck me," Robert mumbled, nibbling on Joseph's collarbone. "Hard,"

"Your on," He scooped the omega up into his arms and began to carry him to the bedroom. 

The doorbell rang. 

The unexpectedness of it startled Joseph into dropping his husband on the floor. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, baby..."

Robert groaned. "Um...it is fine...just get the door...I'll be okay..."

Joseph stepped over Robert towards the door, opening it quickly. Thea and Hal were standing in the threshold, eyes on the omega on the floor. 

"Are we interrupting?" Thea asked.

"No...no, not at all..." Robert groaned, pushing himself up. "How are you, Hal?"

"Great Oliver...er...Robert...whatever,"

Joseph cleared his throat. "Should we have tea on the deck out back? We have a great view of the lake."

"Tea? Deck? View of the lake? What happened to you Barry?" Hal asked.

"I'm trying to be more adult, besides, he likes it," He explained, gesturing towards his mate who was still sitting on the floor. 

***

The four of them went out back with tea. They brought the girls out, allowing the twins to play while Robert held onto Hadley. 

They talked about everything. Music, life, family, houses. Thea finally told Hal that the house next door was theirs. He talked about moving there full time. She liked the idea. Her brother warned them of the idea, because they were going to have to give up so much. They still wanted to do it. 

Everyone collectively talked about Bruce, his family, and how many wonderful things he had done for them over the past year. 

There was talk about baby names. Talks about future baby names, heats, weddings. 

It was terrible and beautiful. 

"Oliver," Thea grabbed her brother's shoulder. "You need to come clean. I've been thinking about this for a really long time, and you probably aren't going to like what I have to say, but this is what needs to be done. Our friends, family, they need to know what happened. They need to know that you are alive. Do you understand how heartbroken everyone is?"

"Didn't we discuss this before? Aren't we past this?"

"I don't think that we are,"

"Honey, is now really the time to push this?" Hal asked.

Thea whipped her head towards Hal. "Shut up, honey,"

"Okay, okay," Hal said with his hands up. 

While all of this was happening, Joseph had slipped back into the house. He grabbed a small vial, provided by Bruce Wayne himself, and poured half of the contents into Thea's and Hal's tea when he poured more tea into their glasses. It was safe for Thea's unborn children, but it was going to take care of them as a serious problem until he had come up with an ideal solution. This had been his fear from the get go, and amazingly they had gone this long with no issues, but all good things come to an end. 

Within minutes of consuming the liquid, both Hal and Thea had landed face down on the table in front of them, out cold. 

Robert glanced over at his husband. "What did you do?"

"I was taking matters into my own hands,"

"You better not have caused any damage to my nephews..."

"Believe me, I would never do anything like that. I am ensuring our safety. If you don't like it, then when they wake up, you can make the decision to tell them what happened, but I would advise that you didn't."

Robert stood up and stormed back into the house, anger radiating from every inch of his body. 

TO BE CONTINUED:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is super short, but there is a reason. It is the second to last chapter. Plus, it has been sitting finished in my drafts for weeks. Long story short...heh...is that in the process of getting a new job and taking care of a plethora of other problems...all of my things are slacking. I slacked when it was busy season, I slacked when I was too tired, and now I'm slacking because my life has become busy. So I'm sorry, and stay tuned for the SHOCKING finale.


	20. All The Small Things Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops...looks like this isn't the last chapter as planned. I wanted to add more to this and it got all convoluted and beautiful and dumb...and I love it.

"What has gotten into you?! This is so unlike you! That was never supposed to be used on my fucking sister!" Robert shouted, shoving his husband hard, both hands pressed against his chest.

"What has gotten into me? What about you? You think this is okay, inviting Hal into our home after things had been a bit of a mess with Thea already? She could have told anyone..." 

Robert cut him off. "But she didn't!"

"And what about fucking Hal?! Do we really know that he will be able to keep this secret? Bruce doesn't even trust him."

"Fuck you, alright, just fuck you. I don't need this. And, certainly we don't need to be fighting where the girls can hear us." Robert grumbled, turning to walk away.

Joseph caught him by the arm, yanking him flush against him. "Ollie, don't you dare walk away from me,"

Robert relaxed slightly. "You know that I am helpless when you call me that,"

"Why do you think I did that? You need to listen to me. Our family's safety is my number one concern. It is now and it will be forever. I can promise you that. So, when I make a decision that does not seem to fit the situation, know that there is usually always a reason. I am typically level headed, even though I have my moments. What I did to Thea and Hal, that was to us, as well as them." Joseph took a deep breath. "You are my mate, you would know if I was lying to you."

Robert nodded. 

There was a knock at the door. "Open up, police!" 

The pair looked at each other, confused and worried. On one hand, it was the lawful thing to do, answer the door and not resist, but on the other hand, they did still have two unconscious bodies in the house that had been dragged onto the kitchen floor and that was going to look bad no matter what. 

Joseph pressed a kiss into Robert's forehead before approaching the door that had surprisingly not been knocked down yet. He opened the door, only to be shoved out of the way.

"We have had reports of yelling, lots of fighting going on here, as well as what some people believe to be dead bodies,"

"Hey, don't you need a search warrant?" Robert asked. 

"Not this time," One of the cops chuckled, pulling out a walkie. "Magenta, the building is clear. No sign of the Bat or Supe. They aren't protected."

" _Good. Get the alpha. Get out. I'll be there in five to deal with the others._ "

"And what of the children?" 

" _I'll deal with them, as well,_ "

Robert stepped forward, intend on engaging in an altercation with the men, but they knocked him out cold before turning attention directly to Joseph. 

Joseph nodded. "Okay. Alright. I'll go willingly if you can promise to leave my husband and my children alone. I won't fight, I won't struggle. Nothing. I will just follow you all out the door."

The two men looked at each other, obviously confused. 

"I'm being serious," Joseph told them again. "Do what you have to do. I'll be alright with it, so long as you hold up my end of the bargain."

***

Magenta straddled Robert, leaning down beside his head so she could whisper in his ear. "Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, oh my dear, I think it is time for you to wake up,"

Robert opened his eyes, coming face to face with the woman who had kidnapped his husband, twice now, even if he wasn't fully aware of the second time just yet. . "Get the fuck off of me,"

She began to grind her hips down onto his. "Are you sure that you want me to leave? I would hate to go so soon."

"And I would hate to kill someone in front of my children, but I think I could manage," Robert snarled, throwing the woman to the side and jumping to his feet for protection, amazed that he was still able to do that after being out of practice for so long.

"You kill me and your pretty little husband will die as a result," Magenta laughed. "That is how I have this all set up, you see. If I do not return, then my men will know that something is up, and from there, well, they will destroy him so that no one can have him."

"I guess I'm not understanding, what makes my meta alpha so special? There are others out there like him, might not have the exact same power set, but they exist. Which brings me to my next point, why would you be in the business of taking mated alphas, anyways? Especially ones who have three children. That is an immensely powerful bond that you have to break down. Sounds like a lot of effort when there are alphas without mates out there that are probably worth more, if we are being one hundred percent honest. I want mine back, get your own."

Magenta shook her head. "You don't get it, his genes are sought after. Every rich omega wants to hand select their very own meta alpha, at any cost. They don't care what he has in his life, they only want one thing. And, they can get it if they are willing to pay."

"What is so special about a speedster if the speedster is tall and lanky, and a little goofy looking from time to time?" Robert asked with his eyebrows raised. 

Magenta huffed, apparently not willing to answer the question. Which, was most likely due to the fact that she did not have a proper answer for it. Understandable, of course, at least Robert thought so, because while he loved his husband with all of his heart, and he found him terribly attractive beyond all measures, it wasn't like he was a conventionally attractive human being. Beautiful, yes, but his judgement might have been clouded by the fact that they were mated. When it really came down to it he wasn't sure what other people would want from the Allen gene pool. And now, he felt like a horrible person for even having such a thought.

"That is definitely a good way to talk about your husband, perhaps breaking this bond will be easier than I originally thought,"

"Fuck you! Fuck you and everything that you do! You are nothing more than a worthless criminal, and I will be sure to remind you of that,"

"And just how do you intend to do such a thing?" She asked, hands on her hips, almost defensive in her action.

"Because he is going to have help," Thea had woken up from her drug induced slumber and joined in the conversation like she knew exactly what was going on.

"Thea, no. Stop!" Robert shouted, not wanting to endanger her or her unborn children.

"I might be pregnant, but I am not a weakling. Besides, we have friends in high places now, remember? Hal, Bruce, Clark...they can help."

"Sit back little girl, you are the reason we were able to find them in the first place. It took months to realize just where you were going when you came to Indian River to visit the small, empty house, but over time, we realized that you really were coming up to visit your neighbors, who just so happened to be the ones we had been looking for, all this time. It was perfect, you leading us right to them. And for that, I personally thank you." Magenta said with the corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly in a devilish smirk. It made Robert cringe.

"Well, certainly I've heard enough," Hal announced, voice rough from the unplanned nap he had taken. He grabbed one of the extremely gorgeous antique lamps off of the end table and threw it hard into the back of Magenta's head, knocking her out cold. 

Thea and Robert looked at him with fear. He only smiled.

"You do know what this means, right my darling family members?" Hal asked, still smiling like he was incredibly proud of what had happened. 

They both shook their heads, although Thea was slightly more worried about where he was going with this. 

"We are going to have to spill the beans, piss of a lot of people, and head toward this freaky compound place that they took Barry...er...uh..."

"It is fine, call him Barry, might as well call me Oliver, as well, since we are going to have to enlist help from our friends, the ones who think that we are dead." Robert half mumbled. 

"Okay! The freaky compound place that they took Barry last time. Thea has told me all about it. Pretty sure we are going to want to call up 'World's Finest' and knock this one out of the park, and ultimately solve a case that will give your angry friends some closure. Truthfully though, Oliver, after you explain everything to them, they might not hate you as much as you imagine they are going to. Just saying. Maybe. Probably not, but there needed to be some positive thinking in this hot mess you call a life...sorry." Hal explained.

Robert/Oliver sighed. "Fair enough, the compound is closer to Central City then it is to Starling. Hal, if you could head to Starling, since you can fly, and gather up as many of the Team Arrow members that are willing to believe you, I would appreciate it. Thea, call up Bruce and Clark, see if they can help us. You are staying here, however, I need someone to watch my kids while we go save their father...again. I'll make the right phone calls to Central, maybe make one to Bludhaven if I'm feeling lucky. Everyone understand what they need to do?"

Thea and Hal nodded. 

"Great. Then Let's do this shit."

Nora and Moira came running into the living room. Oliver shrugged, unsure of a proper way to explain this to two toddlers without them getting scared. 

***

Joseph was settling back into the reality that they were never going to be one hundred percent safe. He didn't understand how he had been found, he almost didn't want to, but he knew that if they could them in the remote town of Indian River, that there was no where on earth they could be where they would not be located. 

He already knew where he was going to wind up. That was the funny thing about being kidnapped by the same group of incredibly stupid people, they never changed their actual plan, or their hideout, they just kept continuing what they were doing, expecting different results. insanity. 

If he was being honest with himself, something he hadn't been in a while, he was also borderline insane. He kept trying to go out of his way to keep his family safe, giving up their old life, expecting it to be perfect. It was never going to be perfect. They needed their support system, their extended family and their friends. Bruce was a nice guy and all, but there needed to be more. 

He looked around the dimly lit room, realizing it was exactly the same as the last time that he was in it. There were people on either side of him. He couldn't believe that this had not been shut down for good a long, long time ago. It was almost as if no one really cared. 

He took a deep breath. His focus was put on trying to get his cell phone out of his pocket. One call and he would at least be able to get Cisco on the case. That would have helped more than anything at this point. Or at least, that was his first thought. 

***

"Unfuckingbelievable!" Roy shouted, angry at the world, and then angry at himself for not being happy that his mentor and friend was still alive.

Ray wrapped an arm around his mate's waist, baby in his other arm. "Makes perfect sense for you to join Hal in the fight. Save Barry. Obviously, they had a good reason for doing what they did, but that doesn't make you love them any less. Go, go save him. Do what you do best."

***

Oliver hated that this moment had to happen. It made him feel like such an asshole. Before, it had seemed like everything was going to be alright, that it was completely okay to lie to friends and family about what was going on. It wasn't. It was never going to be. 

Thanks to a little help from the two founding league members he was standing on the front steps of the house that his husband had grown up in. Joe was probably home. Iris, a maybe, as well. It was important to clear the air. He needed to do this in order to get them on his side. Even angry, there was no way that they would allow those people to keep Barry, or auction him off to the highest bidder. 

He knocked. 

He waited. 

It was painful, the anticipation of what was to come. Unable to predict the reactions of anyone involved.

Iris opened the door. Eyes wide to complete the look of disbelief that had came across her face as soon as she locked eyes with him. Her jaw dropped, but she didn't speak.

Joe came up behind her, same look of disbelief. His was complimented by a bit of astonishment, however. After all of this time, he was looking into the eyes of the omega who showed Barry what it was like to live again. 

"Hi," Oliver said with a wave. "Um, I'm sure that you have a lot of questions, and I am sure that I can answer them for you, soon, but what is really important now, is that I get your help. Barry has been taken by people who specialize in selling alphas and omegas with certain DNA and traits for those who want designer qualities in their offspring, for the second time. I know that there is probably a lot of anger and other emotions going through your heads right now, but I promise that they are significantly less important than saving Barry. I honestly do not know what I would do if I lost him, and I almost have before. Please, join me."

Iris moved forward, wrapping her arms around Oliver as she pulled him into a tight embrace. She was in. 

***

By the end of the second day, there was a brand new fusion of a team, ready to storm the compound and get Barry back. This was it. Lead by Oliver there was Hal, Bruce, Clark, Roy, John, Dick, Felicity, Iris, Joe, Henry, Caitlin, Harrison, and Cisco. Cisco and Caitlin had found out because of a strange phone call left by Barry. It was two less people that had to be contacted beforehand.

There were plenty of mixed emotions, but none of them mattered. They were all in this to save Barry. 

This was it. 

***

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Oliver shouted, shoving down the guard at the front gate. His rage got the best of him as he began to punch and kick. 

He dropped down on top of the guard, continuing to punch him in the face, focus on the jaw. His hands slipped around the man's throat, choking the life out of him without a care. It didn't even matter to him that this man was just in charge of keeping people out. This man was going to die simply because he worked for those who had taken Barry. 

Clark grabbed Oliver by the shirt, yanking him off of the man. "Stop! Now! He isn't worth it! He did not kidnap Barry! You do not need his blood on your hands!"

Oliver closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Clark was right. 

"Come on, let's get inside before someone notices that 'Fists of Fury' just beat the hell out of a guard twice his size." Hal mumbled. 

***

Thankfully, past experience had allowed them to remember how the compound was set up. The dusty, dark halls were mostly underground and not well lit, so every one was relying on their other senses, and Clark, to lead them forward. 

They split up into two groups, equal amounts of strength on both sides. The more ground that they could cover, the better, and the faster that they would be able to find Barry. 

The group lead by Oliver and Clark took the right hall, if it could really be called a hallway. They carefully stepped through the narrow pathway, making as little noise as possible. 

Eventually, they reached a clearing. White rooms with bright lights and high technology. The stench of alphas in rut overtaking everyone's nostrils the moment that they walked in. That's what the room was for, to force alphas into rut. It was likely that there was a similar one to cause an omega to go into heat, as well. 

"I can't believe this, how awful," Felicity whispered. "How can they do this?"

"Complete lack of morals, or consideration for any kind of human life," Oliver replied, concerned that his mind was playing tricks on him. He was almost one hundred percent certain that he had picked up on Barry's particular scent. The second it filled his lungs he almost collapsed. 

His mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Barry was in rut, forced into it by these awful creatures. 

Oliver bit his lip as slick began running down his thigh. His body was easily going into heat, and there wasn't a damn thing that he could do to stop it. He tried not to take deep breaths, not wanting the scent to push him over the edge any further. He fell to his knees, one last final blow to confirm to the rest of the group exactly what was happening. 

He pounded his fists into the pristine white tiled ground. He screamed for Barry, agonizing pain ripping through his body as the fever pitch took him over him completely.

"We need to locate Barry as soon as possible," Clark told the group something that, by now, they already knew. 

"OLIVER!" A voice called out, sounding very much like Barry. 

Clark pointed in the direction of the sound, hoisting Oliver up into his arms as he lead everyone into more dusty looking darkness.

***

"That wasn't even a challenge. Where is your boss? Oh, that's right, I fucking killed her. Now, how are we all going to go about the next plan of action, here? How are you fucktards going to surrender, now that these amazing people to my right and to my left have obliterated most of your fucking team? There is literally no where else to go, we have you backed up into a literal wall." Hal said, loud and confident to the group in front of them. 

"Magenta isn't dead!" One man yelled, fear cracking his voice.

"How can you be so certain?" Hal asked, stepping closer to the man who tried to back away, only to actually hit the wall. 

"Where is Barry?" Bruce asked, menacing glare complimented by his cowl.

The other man growled. "Bring it, Batsy,"

"There are only four people on this earth who can get away with calling me that, and two of them it is not by choice. Say another word and I will kill you. I don't know what you have heard, but I have no reservations about doing so. Absolutely none. If you are going to try to kill me, let me assure you that the guy in the red cape that you are all so afraid of will come down on you with the wrath of one thousand men. So, let us make this incredibly simple, where is Barry?"

"No, no, this isn't going to work. I've had enough." Caitlin announced as she stepped forward, knife in hand. It was quite the knife, too, and no one even had any idea that she had brought any weapons with her. Even Harrison seemed surprised. 

She killed the man who started to come at Bruce. No questions asked. He dropped to the ground in front of them, leaving only the scared, timid one. There would be no blood on the other group's hands, especially not Oliver's, but they had all at least killed one person without even thinking about it. It was amazing to witness what someone would do for the people that they loved. 

"Well, that was kind of bad ass," Hal muttered.

Harrison smiled. "That was amazing, my wife just knifed a guy in an underground auction compound,"

They all heard a scream. Bruce lead the way towards the source of the sound. Perhaps, it would lead them straight to Barry. 

The scared man nodded that such was the case, but he didn't move from against the wall, Hal had to drag him along.

***

There were so many different possible outcomes as a result of finding the room that they were keeping the in rut alphas in. Thankfully, by pure luck most of the people that had come to the rescue of the scarlet speedster were either betas or mated. 

Oliver didn't need any real indicator that they had not been able to break the bond between himself and Barry, but his sudden heat was a damn good one. He rushed to where his mate was as fast as humanely possible. He needed him, badly. 

The very second that they collided there was a mess of limbs and lips and teeth, sweaty and writhing with absolutely no way of stopping.

That was why Oliver's half of the team knew better, they were back in the white room, fending off anyone who dared to come by. They knew better than to go where Barry and Oliver were. They did not need that in their life. 

However, the other half of the team did not know better. As far as they knew, Barry was still missing and they were about to be the first ones to find them. When they finally did come across the room that Barry was trapped in, they had not expected that his mate be in there too. 

The scarring and the other things came with it. 

The end result was still a good one. They did find Barry. And, everyone knew that they were all alive.

***

The following week was an interesting one. For starters, it came to be that the Allen-Queen family actually needed a home that was in Starling or Central. This time they had chose Central. It just made more sense. There was more family there and it was still closer to Bruce, just in case they needed the help. 

Things were moving very fast. 

Things were definitely changing, again, for the better.

As it turned out, most of their friends and family were not all that upset about the entire situation. There was some anger, obviously, but for the most part, it was accepted. 

But, that was not all that happened....

 

TO BE CONTINUED....AGAIN... ;)

 


	21. And So It Was Done

"That's an interesting story, but it makes sense. In a way, I guess I always kind of figured that part of the reason we had those powers was because our father is the Flash." Nora laughed, clipping her dark brown hair up in a clip before grabbing her little brother up into her arms.

"Cha...ha...yeah...right...besides, there is a huge difference between the words is, and WAS, which would be the correct terminology. In case anyone was doubting that I would have any say in this." Barry sighed before turning back to his book. "Your uncle is quite capable as it is and he IS what I WAS."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "How is it that I am the one who is older, yet, you are the one who always seems to end up acting like a crotchety old man?"

Moira almost spit out her water. She remained silent, however. Which, in all honesty, was for the best.

"As much as it pains me to say this, where is Hadley? Is she out with HIM again?" Barry asked, shutting his book for a second time before setting it down and moving to the over sized sofa where his husband was sitting. 

"If by HIM you mean, Ryan, then yes, that is who she is with. He is a fine young man, Ray is an excellent parent, even with the constant time jumping." Oliver took a deep breath, realizing that it probably wouldn't matter how great his daughter's boyfriend was in the end, an alpha was an alpha. 

"I worry. I'm allowed that much, I'm her father." Barry said as he snuggled against the omega that had made him happy all of these years.

"She is also seventeen, capable of making decisions and Ryan is great, he is the kind of boy we would want her to mate with, even if they are both so young. I must say, though, it is definitely not in anyone's imagination that you have favored worrying about Hadley over the other girls."

Barry raised a finger, clearly about to make a point. "Nora and Moira have better judgement, and Kali is too young for me to have to freak out about it. Since most of our children have come to look closer to your side of the family...it is hard to not...whatever, you get the point."

Oliver smiled. "I know, but sometimes I like to see you get all worked up over your children. You've always been a great father, it is very sexy. You were an amazing father from the moment that you found out I was pregnant the first time. Deep down I always knew you would be. You are a perfect alpha, and a wonderful husband."

The alpha leaned in and kissed his mate. Even after all these years, it was just like the first time. 

Kali cleared her throat. "Ew. Gross. You stop telling your amazing story about how we came to live in Central City, and then you two start making out. What if I had friends over?"

"What more did you want to know?" Oliver asked, changing his focus to his daughter, adjusting his position to take some of the pain off of his worn out knees. The obscenely loud cracking noise that his joints made only proved the point. 

"Well, I don't know...anything..."

Barry and Oliver both looked at each other, sinister expressions on both of their faces. It was not often that they were given such a brilliant opportunity to scar their children over the age of ten, but now was looking like the perfect time. And, with the addition of Lucas walking into the room, it was only going to get better. 

"I got pregnant with Lucas while at the compound, got pregnant with you in the chair your are sitting in, Ayden was in the kitchen, Liam while we were on vacation with your Aunt Thea and Uncle Hal. How is that for anything?" Oliver laughed lightly, hands on his round belly that was full with his eighth child. "We actually waited a while to have anymore kids after you. You were going to be our last, but things do not always work out that way."

Barry placed his hand over top of Oliver's. "I, for one, cannot wait to find out the gender of this one,"

Kali shuddered. "Ew,"

"You asked them, you deal with the consequences of not being able to unhear what they say..." Lucas grumbled, moving past the living room quickly to enter the kitchen.

The doorbell rang. Barry sped over to let in the large group of guests. To Oliver they were considered uninvited, but that simply was not the case. Barry was interesting when it came to those things. He was magnificently sneaky to boot.

Team Arrow, Team Flash, and the remainder of the League flowed into the main family room of the house carrying various items in their arms, followed by a mass of children varying in age. It was becoming a little clearer to Oliver what was really going on. He couldn't help, but smile. 

It was a beautiful sight, a tried and true tradition, at least in parts. It was incredibly rare to have this many people in their home. Only this was not just any other day, this was a special one. It was the night before Christmas and all had previously been rather quiet. Yet, now the house was completely full to the brim with the family and friends that they loved. They were celebrating the holidays just as much as they were celebrating the upcoming birth of their eighth child. 

"Well, aren't you just lovely?" Oliver asked of his husband, hand reaching out for him. 

"I would like to think that I am. Are you surprised?"

"Of course I am. What a wonderful gift, getting everyone back in the same room after all of this time? It must have taken you a while to figure out how to organize it."

"I might have had a little help, but, I knew that it was what you wanted and I had to make sure that I gave you the best Christmas gift that money couldn't buy. I had to show you how much I loved you, after all of these years." Barry whispered, squeezing his mate's hand as he lead him to the dining room that Wests, Allens, and Queens were in and out of all day long. 

Oliver laid eyes upon the sight, taken aback by the complexity and the beauty of it all. He teared up, his emotional state twisted up with a heavy dose of hormones pushing him over the edge. The decorations, the food, the people, all of it came together in a breathtaking sort of way. Of course, the fact that he didn't manage to see any of this being put together throughout the day made him chuckle, but it was that much better because he hadn't a clue. 

"It is great to see you, we are looking forward to your return to action," Bruce said, dressed in the most sleek suit that money could buy. He wrapped an arm around Oliver, leaning his head on his shoulder. "And, I'm sure that you know I am looking forward to us just being us again, we do not see each other nearly as often as we should."

"I love you, and we will make an effort to change that. Certainly, you should have more time on your hands these days." Oliver whispered in return.

"One would think, but I do not believe that my work will ever be done." Bruce sighed. 

The younger omega smiled. He understood completely. He had felt similarly for so many years, juggling everything, once almost to the point of losing parts of it. Over time, he had learned that that just was not the case. He eventually was able to step back, allowing another generation of strong men and women to lead the battle so that he could focus on his husband and children. It was better that way.

"Welcome, everyone! For some of our guests here tonight, it has been a long time, too long, since our last get together. For those that we see regularly, it has still been too long. We hope that you will enjoy your time with people who are completely wonderful, loving, and incredible. This holiday is all about celebrating the one's that are the closest to our hearts, but this year we are also celebrating a sort of coming of age. As you know, most of us are far too old to still be safely patrolling the cities at night, fighting crime. Tonight, we pass the torch to our wonderful children, with hopes that they will remain safe in the days ahead, and graciously accept our advice when we give it. Alright, I'm done talking, if I keep going I am probably going to ramble. Let's eat this meal that my sister, Iris, and sister-in-law, Thea, have prepared for us. Cheers." Barry finished his little speech, smiling at everyone in the room. Things were normal, after all of these years. 

Everything that they had ever wanted, was right in front of them. Everything that they could ever need, was right there, as well. It was magical.

***

"Do you really think that it is all going to work out?" Felicity asked, hair pulled back in the same way that she had worn it for years. 

Oliver nodded, watching the vigilantes to be get acquainted a little better, none probably aware of the intervention of their parents in all of this. A brand new team, split across the cities of interest, with a headquarters at S.T.A.R Labs this time, as a precaution. There was something amazing about it.

"I have no doubt that it will all work out in the end. It did for all of us, didn't it? I mean, we turned out okay, after all the things that we had been through over the years. It might take some patience and dedication, but I have faith."

She turned towards her old friend, placing a hand on his round belly. "What about her? Cisco's vision?"

"I haven't even had an ultrasound confirming the gender of the baby. I'm not going to allow such a thing as one of his visions leave me in fear for my unborn child and their possible villain identity. If it happens, then we will deal with it then."

"You still have not told Barry, have you?" She asked. 

"Once again, I am not concerning myself with this, so I am definitely not concerning my husband with it. He might have a bit of gray hair near his ears, but he is still as fast as ever...can't risk it."

"What does that have to...oh, never mind, I understand,"

"Good, now let's get back in the other room, before they notice that we aren't there. I am fairly certain that Barry is going to want to open presents sooner rather than later."

"Of course,"

***

All of the guests, friends and family alike, gathered back into the living room. The youngest children sat near the tree. There was something surreal about the setting. How it had almost been twenty years since the first time that they all worked together as a team was beyond even Barry, who was always so peculiar about time, more as each year passed him. 

Dreams could come true, life was beautiful, and even in darkness there was light. 

Oliver stood beside Caitlin and Harrison off to the side, away from the madness of everyone grabbing boxes and passing them around. 

The gorgeous brunette with the golden flecked eyes looked over at him, wearing the same smile on his face that he had the moment that he fell in love with him. Despite all that they had been through, that he would always remember. He would always look at him and see the fresh faced, naive, an alpha with only a small fraction of the confidence he needed.

He had just read the card.

For whatever came next, he knew that they would make it through.

The message on the card attached to the gift read:  _I'll stand by your side, no matter what the obstacles are. We will overcome everything if we stick together. I loved you before, I love you now, and I'll love you always._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of nonsense happening here in the first chapter, but that's because it is the first chapter. ONWARD WE GO!


End file.
